The guy Who waited
by joeypotter85
Summary: Description: this is my first ZoeyNC [new character] story, so bare with me. It may seem like it won't end up Zoeychase at times. But if you want to know if it will, you'll have to R&R to find out.
1. Mission breaking And entering

_**Description: this is my first Zoey/NC new character story, so bare with me. It may seem like it won't end up Zoey/chase at times. But if you want to know if it will, you'll have to R&R to find out. I don't expect much, just three reviews per chapter is what i would love from you guys. Other then that, enjoy this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but if i did there would be more conflict and love triangles.**_

_**Authors note: is my third Zoey 101 story, if you haven't read the others you should check them out )**_

_**Chapter #1**_

**(Chase's pov)**

" **umm, chase? Who's tekmate is that?" questions Michael with curiosity as he walks up behind me. Crap, where did he come from? Out of no where or something? I thought that i was the only one that came back to the dorm? Michael must have not been far behind me.**

" **what, this old thing? Its, uh...mine." i lie as my attempt to fool him. Unfortunately for me Michael wasn't born yesterday. Why would my tekmate be pink? You know, unless i were a girl. Which I'm not. I am so busted right now. Its not even funny how busted i am.**

**Not fully believing me, Michael snatches the tekmate from my hands," really? So, since when are you Zoey Brooks then man?"**

**knowing full well that I've been caught, i hesitantly make my confession," fine, so maybe is it Zoey's."**

" **dude, why do you have Zoey's tekmate?" questions Michael as he dodges my swift attempt to snatch it back. Why does he always have to show up when I'm doing something that I'm not supposed to? Why? Can't i once get away with something without him finding out about it?**

" **i found it, and i was about to return it to Zoe actually." i fib as i avoid Michael's gaze. I know that he can tell I'm lying right off the bat. He's really good at knowing when I'm not telling the truth. Sometimes i really hate that about him. Thats what i get when my best friend is my roommate though.**

**Folding his arms across his chest, Michael raises a none convinced eye brow," chase."**

**sighing to myself in frustration, i pace the dorm before i finally admit," fine, so i lied. I stole it from Zoey. Now you know, are you happy?"**

" **ok, why exactly did you steal Zoey's tekmate again? You have your own man. We all do. Why take hers?" interrogates Michael as he frowns in disappointment. Why else would i take Zoey's tekmate? Because i made a HUGE mistake, thats why. And if i didn't steal her tekmate, Zoey would know that i love her.**

" **lets just say that i accidentally sent her a message that was meant for you. And it was really important that i deleted it before she ever read it." i confess after i cave under Michael's prodding stare. There, now he knows. And he is going to think that I'm the biggest coward and jerk. And you know what, maybe i am. But Zoey could NOT see that message.**

**With a nod in understanding, Michael sits beside me," i see, so does Zoey know you took her tekmate?"**

**stuffing Zoey's tekmate into my pocket, i glance over at Michael," nope, she thinks that she lost it. So, lets keep this between us."**

" **whatever, just for the record? You are insane man." jokes Michael as he rolls his eyes at me. That may be so, but at least i just prevented the complete destruction of mine and Zoey's friendship. Now she will be none the wiser and I'll never have to worry about her knowing what i did.**

" **thats fine, i can live with that." i comment with a wide grin on my face. Michael is a good friend. I always knew that i could count on him. He knows how much i treasure Zoey's friendship. And he would never take that away from me by telling her what i did. I know i could trust him with anything. ...**

**(Chase's thoughts)**

**_alright, i did something that I'm a little bit ashamed of. But it was absolutely necessary. If i didn't do this, something bad would have happened. And when i say bad, i mean catastrophic. So, i don't feel bad. Not one bit. No, i feel horrible instead. I stole Zoey's tekmate. I'm a thief! ... Well, maybe not a thief. I'm going to give it back. But I'm not proud that i ever took it in the first place. It was really important though. If i didn't, Zoey would know that i like...no love her. See, i accidentally sent a message to her that was meant for Michael. And thats not good. Because in it i said how i felt about her. So, you can see why i went to desperate measures to prevent Zoey from reading that message. If she were to read that text message, i would die. Maybe not literally, but Zoey can not know how i feel. It would only ruin our friendship. And i could not let that happen. So, as far as I'm concerned i did the right thing. ...Or at least i hope that i did. None the less, here i am. Sneaking inside the girl's dorm room. There you have it. I, Chase Matthews have reached a new kind of low. And its called breaking and entering. Sure, the door was unlocked. But that doesn't make what I'm doing any less wrong. All i have to do is return Zoey's tekmate. After that i am off scotch free. Then i can forget all about this. Now all i have to do is leave before i get...caught. Ah, crap! Its Zoey! Of all people. I'm such a dead man. ..._ (end Chase's thoughts)**

**(Zoey's pov)**

" **chase? What are you doing here? In my dorm...alone?" i ask after i jump a foot back from becoming startled. Why is chase here? And more importantly, why is he in my dorm? Neither Nicole OR Lola are here. What did he do? Just waltz in here? Why would he come here if no one was around?**

" **well, to tell you the truth...i was looking for you. Thats why I'm here Zoe." explains chase with a nervous smile. Something is wrong here. Very wrong. Why is chase squirming around? What could he possibly have to be nervous about? Its not like he did anything wrong.**

**Raising an eye brow at chase, i look at him suspiciously," ok. Well, i was at sushi rox with everyone else."**

**slowly backing up towards the dorm door, chase blindly searches for the door knob," right, well bye Zoey."**

" **umm, wait a minute. Will you chase?" i ask as i touch his arm lightly. I notice him flinch as i do so. What is the matter with him today? And why does he suddenly look kind of guilty? What could chase have done that would make him look so guilty? I'll never understand this boy sometimes.**

" **yeah?" inquires chase as he lets out a ragged breath. Something is seriously the matter with him. I have known chase for two years. And not once have i ever seen him looking the way he does right now. What could possibly be bothering him that he feels the need to rush off?**

**Grabbing a blitz from the mini fridge, i toss another to chase," you just told me that you were looking for me. Remember?"**

**scratching at the back of his head, chase gives a distracted grumble in response," yeah, i was. I just wanted to see what you were up to. Thought maybe we could hangout or something Zoe."**

" **alright, then why are you leaving?" i ask in a bewildered tone. With an arched eye brow aimed at chase, i patiently wait for his answer. This boy is always keeping me on my toes and full of confusion. For someone that i know so well, its sometimes so hard to understand him.**

" **I'm not leaving. Why would i do that? Who ever said that i was leaving Zoe? Because I'm not going anywhere. Nope, not me. I'm going to stay right here with my best buddy and we're going to hangout." rambles chase so fast that i barely understand a word that he has just said. What is it with him? Is he trying to hide something from me?**

" **ok smarty pants, then explain something to me chase. Explain to me, why it is that your hand is on the door knob? Why would you have your hand on the knob if you weren't trying to leave? That doesn't make any sense." i point out with a chuckle. I can't help it, chase is such a bad liar. Whatever he is so fidgety about, I'll let it slide. I was actually kind of hoping that i could have some alone time with chase. He is my best guy friend after all. And we haven't really hung out much lately.**

" **Zoey, my hand is not on the door knob. Your just severely disillusioned. ...Oh, he he. So it is, oops." chuckles chase when he finally realizes that i was right. Ha! Now who is the one thats delusional? Certainly not me. Chase is so such goof sometimes. He could never lie to me. I know him too well. ...**

**(Zoey's thought)**

**_should i be worried? Chase was acting kind of strange tonight. And way more fidgety then usual. Why was he in my dorm? It couldn't have been just to look for me. More importantly why was he in such a rush to leave? I thought that he came over to hangout with me? You know, if i didn't know better i would say that chase looked guilty. But why? What could chase have to possibly feel guilty about? It was almost as though he were hiding something. I don't know, maybe I'm just over thinking things. On the other hand, i found my tekmate. I thought for sure it was gone. But i must have just left it in the dorm. Which is odd, i could have sworn i had it on me. But i guess not. Either way I'm glad that found it. I've only been looking for it all day. I guess that i would have found it a lot quicker if i had only started here. Oh well, at least i have it back now. I have to learn to be more careful with it. This thing is cool. You can text message, and call people for free! Its like a cell phone but WAY better. I think I'm going to text chase now, just to say good night. ..._ (end Zoey's thoughts) **


	2. Conflicted by Advice

_**Description: this is my first Zoey/NC new character story, so bare with me. It may seem like it won't end up Zoey/chase at times. But if you want to know if it will, you'll have to R&R to find out. I don't expect much, just three reviews per chapter is what i would love from you guys. Other then that, enjoy this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but if i did there would be more conflict and love triangles.**_

_**Authors note: is my third Zoey 101 story, if you haven't read the others you should check them out )**_

_**Chapter #2**_

**(Chase's pov)**

" **so, how did operation 'break in' go chase?" comments Michael casually as i walk into our dorm. With an exhausted growl, i cast a glare in his direction. He thinks that he is so funny sometimes. Well, he isn't. If he were, i would probably be laughing right now. But I'm not.**

" **oh, it was going just great. Until Zoey showed up and caught me." i respond with sarcasm laced in my words. That was just pleasant. Oh, wait no it wasn't! That was the worst thing that could have ever happened to me. If Zoey were to ever find out why i was in her dorm...she'd never speak to me again for sure.**

**Tossing aside the book he'd been reading, Michael gives me his undivided attention," really? So, how did that turn out man? Did she grill you?"**

**disappearing into the bathroom, i change into my night cloths," not so good, i thought for sure i was a dead man at one point. But i managed to lie my way out of it. I hated lying to Zoey's face, but i had to."**

" **you went through all of that, just to delete a text message? Man, if you don't tell her then i will." warns Logan as he makes an entrance into our conversation. If Logan even utters a word to Zoey, I'll kill him. And when i say kill, i mean as in dead. You know, no longer living.**

" **I'll tell her when I'm ready to man, get off my back about it already. I want the time to be right. And right now its just...not." i add as a lame after thought. Good excuse chase. You want the timing to be right? That was the dumbest excuse I've ever made up. I get stupider by the day i swear.**

**Raising an eye brow towards Logan, with an amused laugh Michael rolls his eyes at me," then we all know that no one is ever going to tell her."**

**frowning at my two 'supposed to be' friends, i walk out of the bathroom brushing my teeth," i am going to tell Zoey, you just wait and see."**

" **right, in which century though?" jokes Logan as him and Michael both share a laugh at my expense. Oh, he's SO humorous. You know, i can't wait until Logan gets it bad for a girl. Then I'll finally be able to laugh and make fun of him the way he does to me.**

" **funny. Look, I'm just building up to it. Thats all, telling Zoey is going to be hard enough. The last thing that i need is my two supposedly best friends hassling me about when I'm going to do it." i point out as my irritation finally gets the best of me. Don't they understand that the subject of Zoey is a soft spot for me? Why do they insist on making jokes about me? Its going to be hard enough when i tell her.**

**Tired of this conversation, Logan waves a dismissive hand," well, if you wait any longer you could miss your chance. So you should probably act fast man."**

**looking over at Logan in confusion, i shake my head," what are you talking about Logan?"**

" **are you honestly that dense? Zoey is freaking hot! How long do you really think she's going to stay single for? Because i can tell you right now, it won't be very much longer." acknowledges Logan as if it weren't obvious. Logan has no idea what he's talking about. Zoey isn't even looking for a boyfriend, that i know of. Oh, god. What if he's right? Maybe i should make my move and quick.**

" **you know oddly enough, i agree with Logan. The man has a point chase. If you don't make your move on Zoey and fast, some other guy will. And they won't hesitate or ask your permission either." says Michael in agreement with Logan. Oh crap, Michael even agrees? This is serious, what if they are right. If i don't hurry, i just may lose my chance. ...**

**(Chase's thoughts)**

**you know, i really wish that Michael and Logan would get off my back. I mean, i get it. Its been two years now, they want me to tell Zoey already. But its not that simple. If truth were to be told, I'm actually a little afraid to. And i have every right to be scared. I mean, telling Zoey that I'm in love with her? Thats a huge deal. One that i refuse to take lightly. Because once i tell her, it will change everything. After i tell her, is not like i can just take it back. And what if she doesn't feel the same way? That thought alone terrifies me to no end. As it should. If i told Zoey and she rejected me, we couldn't just go back to friends. It would be too awkward. What if she never spoke to me again? Is that something that I'm really ready to risk? I just wish there were some way i could know Zoey feels the same. But there isn't. The only way i will ever know is by telling her. I'm just still not ready to tell her quite yet. According to Logan and Michael, i should probably hurry it up though. Zoey isn't going to stay single forever. And if i don't hurry, i could very well miss my chance with her. I can not let that happen. It would be worse then if she were to reject me. So I've made up my mind. I'm going to tell Zoey everything and just pray for the best. I just need to work out how and when. But i should probably think quick. I can't risk loosing her to another guy. What would i tell myself if that happened?. (end Chase's thoughts) ...**

**(Zoey's pov)**

" **hey Michael, is chase here?" i greet as i knock on the guys dorm door. I smile as Michael answers the door. I really hope that chase is here. I've been looking every where for him. I really need to talk to him right now. Its kind of important too. I need his advice and bad.**

" **yeah, just look for the lump under the covers Zoey. Thats where you'll find him. He's been like that all day. Do me a favor and get him out of bed? The man needs to shower, he's a little gamely." teases Michael as he opens the dorm door to let me in. i chuckle at his joke as i toss my coat aside. Michael always could get a laugh out of me. I'm glad he's here, maybe he could give some input too.**

**Pouncing onto Chase's bed, i yank the covers from his head in a playful manner," boo! ...So, did i scare you?"**

**staring up at me with a grin, chase holds back a laugh," oh yes, i was very frightened Zoe."**

" **i thought that you might be." i tease back as i shove at his chest gently. I love how chase can just automatically make me feel better. He never even has to try. He can just look at me and I'll smile. I love how he is the only one that can do that to me, i think its great that i know someone like that.**

" **so, what brings you here Zoe? You know, aside from the mid afternoon spook fest you just gave me and all." questions chase with a wide smile spread across his face the entire time. Rolling my eyes at him, i give him a gentle nudge to the ribs. I love waking chase up, its always fun. I'm just glad he's not grumpy like he was the last time.**

**Laying down beside chase, i prop my arms behind my head," i wanted to see what you were up to."**

**moving to lay on his side, chase faces me completely now," absolutely nothing, well as of right now anyway. But i don't expect that to change anytime soon. No classes."**

" **good. Because i was kind of hoping that we could talk. Its really important chase. I need your advice on something before i go making any decisions. And since your my best guy friend, i know that i can trust you. And that you'll listen to me." i confide truthfully in a hesitant tone. And it is true. I can trust chase. But being that he is my best guy friend, i know he'll be protective of me also. He always has been. But i really need his advice, so I'll just risk it.**

" **I'll always listen to you Zoey. You should know that by now. So, whats up? What was it that you wanted to talk to me about? I'm listening to you Zoe. So, come on tell me." prods chase as he gives me a light shake. Taking a big gulp, i close my eyes briefly. I don't know why I'm so nervous, its just chase. I confide in him about everything. But this time is just different i guess.**

**Biting at my bottom lip, i glance over at chase hesitantly," i was asked on a date today chase. And i don't know what i should do. If i should say yes, or no." ...**

**(Chase's pov)**

**bolting upright from my laying position, i give Michael a panicked look before nervously asking," by who Zoe?"**

" **by this guy Charlie. We've been talking in study hall for the last week or so, and...well today he asked me out chase." confesses Zoey in such a rushed sentence that i barely have time to comprehend a word she's just spoken to me. Oh, god...oh god! This is not happening. Logan and Michael's predictions have come true. Zoey was asked out by another guy!**

" **Charlie Salinger? Zoey, that guy is a jerk and a pig! He is ten times worse then Logan could ever be, the guy is a player and a cheater." i warn with panic evident in my tone of voice. And I'm not just saying this to make Zoey have second thoughts. Its all the truth. This guy is known for cheating on girls.**

**Walking in as i say this, with a frown Logan turns to Michael," what is he complaining about now?"**

**turning his attention from Zoey and i to Logan briefly, Michael fills him in on the situation," Charlie Salinger just asked Zoey out on a date."**

" **didn't i tell you that he would wait too long?" comments Logan with an amused look taking over his features. Yeah, great. Some friend he turned out to be. I have a crisis and he's poking fun at me. Logan never ceases to amaze me at how much of a jerk he really is.**

" **what was that Logan?" questions Zoey as she catches wind of his snarky comment. Crap, leave it to Logan to nearly blow my cover. I'll murder him if she finds out. Especially right now. That is the last thing that i need to happen. Not when Zoey just laid that bomb on me.**

**Glaring over at Logan, i lunge a book at him," not important so shut it Logan! What did you say Zoe? When he asked you?"**

**sitting up beside me now, Zoey shrugs her shoulders at me," i told him that i would have to think about it."**

" **why would you do that?" i ask as i try desperately to keep any traces of alarm from showing. Michael and Logan could just look at me and tell without even trying to that I'm about to have a heart attack. Because i am, why is Zoey even considering saying yes? Her answer should have been no!**

" **i don't know chase. I mean he seems nice enough to me. What if all those rumors are just that, rumors. Wouldn't it be wrong of me to just assume that they were true? Without even asking?" inquires Zoey as she looks up at me with patient eyes. I can tell that she really wants my true advice. And thats what kills me. I can't just tell Zoe to say no, she has to make that decision on her own.**

**Shaking my head in disagreement, i run a hand through my hair," he's not though. Zoey, I'm telling you as your friend that he is a jerk. I have heard so many bad things about him. Every girl this guy has dated, he has cheated on them all."**

**nodding her head in understanding, Zoey sighs heavily at my observation," that is exactly what Nicole and Lola said to me chase. But don't you think that its at all possible for someone to change?"**

" **not him." i state matter-of-factly. I know i said that i wouldn't, but i can't help it. I really want to tell Zoey to say no to this guy. But thats not my choice, its hers and hers alone. So whatever Zoey chooses to do, I'll just have to live with it. I may not like it, but I'll have to live with it.**

" **so, then you think that i should say no also chase?" asks Zoey softly as she stares up at me with questioning eyes. Ooh, crap. I hate it when Zoey does this to me. Why must she have confided this to me? Its bad enough i could very well have waited too long and just missed my chance. But she wants me to help her make THIS decision? The girl is going to not only break my heart, she's going to kill me.**

" **thats completely up to you Zoe. I can't tell you what not to do, i can just give you my advice and opinion. The rest is up to you, and only you. But i am going to warn you, he's bad news Zoey. And i don't want to see you get hurt. ...i care about you." i admit, but not before quickly avoiding Zoey's eyes. If Zoey were to have seen my eyes, she'd have saw the heart break that lays in them. And i can not let her see that, not now. Not when she's considering whether or not to go on a date with someone thats not me.**

" **ok. Well, thanks chase. I'm glad that i came to you, i guess now i just have a lot to think about before i go and make any decisions. Your a good friend...but i should probably go though. I need to let things stew over before i talk with Charlie again. I need to make sure i make the right choice." confides Zoey, as she pecks my cheek. With a sad smile, i return the gesture. Watching as Zoey leaves, i lay back in my bed. Staring at the ceiling, i punch the wall beside me. It seems that wasn't my brightest move though. With a yelp, i hold my now throbbing fist as pain runs through my entire arm. This days going perfect so far, if Zoey decides she wants to see this Charlie Salinger guy my shot with her has just gone down the drain. And its going to be all my fault for waiting too long. ...**


	3. Shocked with Honesty?

_**Description: this is my first Zoey/NC new character story, so bare with me. It may seem like it won't end up Zoey/chase at times. But if you want to know if it will, you'll have to R&R to find out. I don't expect much, just three reviews per chapter is what i would love from you guys. Other then that, enjoy this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but if i did there would be more conflict and love triangles.**_

_**Authors note: is my third Zoey 101 story, if you haven't read the others you should check them out )**_

_**Chapter #3**_

_**(Chase's**_** thoughts)**

**_not good, this is not good at all. Charlie Salinger asked out Zoey! That guy is a pig headed jerk! Why would Zoey even consider saying yes? She came to me for advice. And as much as i wanted to, i couldn't make any decisions for her. She has to make her own choices. I just hope she makes the right ones. The last thing i want, is to see her get hurt. And if this jerk does hurt Zoey, he'll wish that he never asked her out. I'll pound him to salt. My only hope is that Zoey takes my advice and steers clear of this Charlie guy. Other then that, theres nothing else i can do. ..._ **

**( end Chase's thoughts)**

**(Michael's pov)**

" **hey, so how is it going man?" i ask as i enter the dorm cautiously. I'm trying not to get hit by any flying objects, i haven't been around chase when he's angry. But i am not about to take any chances. I really feel bad for the guy too. Here Zoey is, asking him advice on whether or not to date other guys. How can she not notice that chase is nuts for her? What, does he have to spell it out for the girl?**

" **how do you think its going Michael? Why would you even bother to ask if you already knew the answer?" growls chase as he shoots an irritated look my way. What is his problem? Its not my fault he's too much of a chicken to tell Zoey how he felt. I'm not the one who stole Zoey's tekmate just so she wouldn't read a message that explained exactly how he felt about her. He should have just let her read it, but nooo he was too afraid to let that happen.**

**Sympathizing with my friend, i attempt to cheer chase up," hey, come on. Zoey is a smart girl. She won't fall for his charm, trust me chase."**

**laying back in his bed once more, chase stares up at the ceiling," yeah, i know that she is man."**

" **ok, so then what is the problem? Why are you so worried if you and i both know Zoey will make the right decision?" i question as i kick out of my socks and shoes. I seriously do not know why chase is stressing so much. There is no way Zoey would ever agree to go on a date with this Charlie dude. She knows that he's no good.**

" **nothing, its just...what if Logan is right? What if i really have missed my shot with Zoey? You know? What would i tell myself then? I don't want that to happen Michael..it would break my heart." confesses chase in a truly torn manner. Wow, i never knew how much he really cared about Zoe. I mean i knew that chase liked her, but could he maybe loves her too? Because it sure sounds like that to me.**

**Rolling my eyes at Chase's self doubt, i pull him out of bed," since when do you ever listen to Logan anyway? Now, come on chase. We are going to get you out of this dorm room once and for all. And i am not going to take no for an answer, so lets go man." i prod as i give him a shove in encouragement. Slipping on my flip flops, i hold the dorm door open. Chase really needs to leave this dorm. He hasn't all day, not since Zoey came over the other night to talk with him. And its starting to depress me a little bit.**

**Groaning to himself as i drag him towards the door, chase yanks his arm away from me," no offense, but I'm not really in the mood man. I would rather just be alone and in bed, you know...taking a nap. Forgetting everything Zoey told me about yesterday." complains chase as he crawls back into bed. Man, this has got to stop. I know that i shouldn't, but I'm going to let him slide. He's lucky i have plans to meet up with Nicole, Lola and the others. Otherwise i would drag him out by his bushy hair.**

" **fine, have it your way chase. But I'm going to the movies with the others, you can stay here and sulk." i state in defeat as i head towards the door. Pausing hesitantly, i look back at chase. With a shake of my head, i leave the dorm. I'll deal with chase tomorrow, he needs time to sulk. And I'm not about to miss out on the movies to watch him do so. ...**

**(mean while)**

**(Zoey's pov)**

" **so, do you think that i could take you on a date Zoey?" inquires Charlie as he looks at me and waits for my response. He's so cute, i really want to say yes and get it over with already. But i can't. Everyone seems to think he's bad news, and i know its not nice to judge someone i don't know. But i don't want to say yes, and then wind up hurt.**

" **I'm just not sure thats such a good idea. I'm really sorry Charlie. But i can't go out on a date with you. I hope you'll understand." i confide after a moments consideration. That was really hard to do. But it was the right thing. I just know that it was...right? So, why doesn't it feel like it then?**

**Blocking my path quickly as i try to walk away, Charlie holds out a rose to me," why not Zoey?"**

**accepting the rose with a smile, i look up at Charlie as sadness shines in my eyes," its just...well, to be honest I've heard a lot of stories about you. And none of them were good ones either. In fact, i was advised by a lot of people not to get involved with you." i confess in a sheepish manner. As i say this, i lower my eyes to the ground. The last thing i want to see is his reaction, it might make me change my mind.**

" **ok, well you see. The thing about all of those stories is...that they're all true Zoey. Every single one of them actually." admits Charlie much to my surprise. Wow, did he really just confess to these rumors about him? Why is the world would he do that? It doesn't make sense. I'm kind of confused.**

" **excuse me?" i manage to get out as i stumble with my words. My mind is spinning around in circles on overload. I'm still trying to process his recent confidence in me. Why would Charlie admit to something like that? I mean, to be honest...i was expecting him to deny the claims made against him. But i was just proven wrong.**

**Lowering his gaze towards the ground, after a minute Charlie shamefully answers," they're all true Zoey. And i could stand here and lie to you about it. But I'm not going to do that, ok? Because, really there is no use in it." **

**folding my arms across my chest, i arch an eye brow in bewilderment," so your not even going to deny these accusations?"**

" **no. why would i? Its all the truth, I've cheated on almost every girl that i have ever dated. I'm a jerk Zoey." explains Charlie as he finally meets my eyes once more. I'm surprised by what i see in them. And you know what? I think that he really means it too. He had his chance to lie, but he chose to be honest about things. I admire him for that. **

" **is this supposed to somehow comfort me? Because, i have to tell you...it really doesn't Charlie. But I'm glad you were honest. I thought for sure you would have lied through your teeth." i acknowledge with a small smile. And i really did. I mean, come on, what guy who was trying to win over a girl would fess up to something like cheating?**

**Taking hold of both my hands, Charlie looks me straight in the eyes," I'm trying to be honest here. Those girls, i didn't care about any of them or even like them. But you, your different. I really like you Zoe, i mean it." confides Charlie without ever breaking eye contact with me. Wow, so maybe he isn't such a bad guy. In fact, Charlie seems real earnest. And he hasn't tried to hide anything. Maybe he isn't that bad of a guy after all.**

**Giving Charlie's hand a light squeeze, i place my other on his chest," if you really meant that, then you'll except my friendship. Until I'm ready to trust you."**

" **only your friendship Zoe?" asks Charlie with a look of rejection. I want to say no, but i just can't. I have to know that he is for real. And not just messing with my head. And the only way I'll know that is by him agreeing to be my friend. Then I'll at least know he's not trying to play any games with my mind. I'm just not ready to fully trust him.**

" **is that ok with you for now Charlie? I just need to know that you really meant everything you just said. And that you aren't just playing me for some kind of fool. And if your not, then you will accept my offer of friendship. So, what do you say?" i inquire as i step back and wait for his answer. Looking up at him, i study him for any kind of reaction. He seems to be thinking things over. I think that I'm being fair. After all, i could have just flat out rejected him and walked away.**

" **yeah, alright Zoey. That sounds fair enough. I can live with that." comments Charlie after taking time to think things over. And i have to admit, I'm a little shocked by his answer. He could have easily chose to just walk away. But instead he's agreeing to my friendship. Maybe Charlie really does like me after all. ...**

**(the following day)**

**(Lola's pov)**

" **hey, so has anyone seen Zoey? She never misses lunch, yet she's not here yet." i point out as i walk over to the others with a lunch tray in my hand. Really, where could Zoey possibly be? Its lunch time, who misses lunch? Granted the food isn't so great, its still lunch time. **

" **i haven't seen her since this morning in social studies. And its not like her to miss lunch, i wonder where she is?" pipes in Nicole as she agrees with me. This is really odd. It really isn't like Zoey to miss lunch either. She is usually here before all of us and done eating way before any of us ever sits down.**

**Following Michael and quinn over to our table, chase sets his tray down," i know, i don't know where she could be."**

**munching on a handful of fries, Michael gulps down half of his soda," i couldn't tell you where she is either. But she should be here by now."**

" **are you all really that blind? Zoey is over there, having lunch alone. Try opening your eyes every once in a while and you would have noticed maybe." points out Logan with a roll of his eyes. I glance in the direction he's looking in. And sure enough, there is Zoey. Why is she sitting alone though?**

" **no, not alone Logan. Zoey is having lunch with some guy...and a cute one at that. Who is that?" asks Quinn as she stares over at Zoey and her mystery guy. Who is Zoey sitting with? She never mentioned having a boyfriend. She did say some guy Charlie Salinger asked her out. But everyone knows he's a dirt bag, she would NOT get involved with him.**

**Looking in the direction that Quinn just pointed, Chase's blood runs cold at what he sees," Charlie Salinger."**

**nearly choking on my blix drink, i cough violently before managing to croak," what?! ...Ooh, chase..."**

" **don't even bother, i don't care. Got it? Now, if you will all excuse me. I've suddenly just lost my appetite." growls chase hastily as he stands from his seat. The rest of us can only watch in silence as he stalks off. Wow, poor chase. Having to see Zoey with another guy? It must kill him, how could Zoey date Charlie Salinger? He's a major pig!**

" **awww, i feel so bad for chase." sulks Quinn as she states what everyone else at the table is undoubtedly thinking. And its true, Chase's heart was just crushed into a million pieces. He really likes Zoey, and i mean a lot. The boy would lasso the moon her if she asked him to.**

" **i know, but seriously. This is not good you guys. What if Zoey is dating Charlie? She could get hurt, or worse. How can she not see what a jerk that guy really is?" asks Nicole with a mixture of disappointment and concern evident in her voice. And if truth be told, she's voicing what everyone else is thinking. Why would Zoey choose to date him? I mean, does she honestly think a guy like him can change? ...**

**(Charlie's pov)**

" **do you think that your friends care?" i inquire as Zoey and i sit down for lunch together. I suggested that we go and eat with her friends. But she said that wasn't very wise. And i guess maybe it wasn't. All of her friends are now glaring in my direction. And they do not look happy.**

" **about what?" mumbles Zoey as she attempts to brush the awkwardness of the topic off. About what? Hows about how your friends are all probably wishing death upon me as we speak? Why don't we start there? They look like they want to jump me, not that I'm afraid of course. ...Well, maybe of that Dana chick. I hear she's pretty tough.**

**Sitting down across from Zoey, i take a bite from my cheese burger," well, for one that your having lunch with me. And not with them. You don't think they'll care?"**

**glancing back at her friends, Zoey does her best to hold back a chuckle," oh, that. I'm sure that they do. In fact, i will probably be bombarded at my dorm later on tonight for sure."**

" **what makes you think that Zoey?" i ask in an amused tone. Though I'm not sure why i bother. I'm pretty sure that i know why. They are not happy that Zoey is hanging around me. Not one bit, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. No, they've made it clear.**

" **well, come on Charlie. Its not really a secret that my friends think your bad news. They've made that much pretty clear actually. In fact, they kind of..." starts out Zoey in mid ramble but then quickly stops. I watch as she averts her eyes from mine. What is she afraid of all of the sudden?**

**Noticing Zoey's hesitant sigh, i wisely catch on and finish her sentence for her,"... hate me? Its ok, you can say it Zoey. Its not like i couldn't have guessed that. I knew that they would. But, what about you though? Because, i could care less about what they think. Its what you think that really matters to me. So, what do you think?...Do you hate me?" ...**


	4. What good Friends do

_**Description: this is my first Zoey/NC new character story, so bare with me. It may seem like it won't end up Zoey/chase at times. But if you want to know if it will, you'll have to R&R to find out. I don't expect much, just three reviews per chapter is what i would love from you guys. Other then that, enjoy this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but if i did there would be more conflict and love triangles.**_

_**Authors note: is my third Zoey 101 story, if you haven't read the others you should check them out )**_

_**Chapter #4**_

**(Zoey's pov)**

**with a simple shake of my head, i sip from my drink quietly," nope."**

" **why not?" inquires Charlie obviously bewildered by my answer. I just told the guy that i don't hate him. Why would he even want to question that? I could have just as easily said that i do. But i didn't. Because he didn't try to sell me some line or a lie. And i liked that he didn't do that.**

" **well, i like to give everyone a chance to prove me otherwise. So, for the time being I'll keep my judgments about you to myself." i confide as i glance over at him. Why does he look so perplexed by my answer? He should be happy that I'm even bothering to give him a chance. Why question it?**

**Tossing out our trays, Charlie follows me from the lunchroom," wait, so you would just give me that chance though? After the stories I'm sure that you have heard about me? Just like that? Why Zoe?"**

**walking across the campus with Charlie, i only shrug my shoulders," i don't know. There are a lot of reasons why i shouldn't have. But you were honest with me. And i admire that Charlie."**

" **you do?" questions Charlie as we head off to class together. And i can't help but smile at him. Because its true. Charlie didn't have to tell me about those things. He could have denied everything claim. But he never even attempted to. He fessed up to the rumors everyone has told about him. And not a lot of guys would do that.**

" **yeah, you could have easily lied to me Charlie. But you didn't do that. And I'm glad that you didn't. I just have a good feeling about you, like maybe your not trying to play me for a fool. ...Just don't prove me wrong." i add as an after thought. And i hope that he won't. And i know I'll get hell for ever admitting this, but i kind of like Charlie. He's seems sweet enough, i just hope that I'm not wrong about him. ...**

**(that evening; girls lounge)**

**(Charlie's thoughts)**

" **you know, I'm surprised your even giving me a chance. Most girls wouldn't you know. And i wouldn't blame you if you changed your mind. I'd deserve it, i was a real prick to almost every girl i have ever dated. They meant nothing to me, and i took them for granted. And some of them said they really liked me." i confess as Zoey and i head towards the girls lounge. I'm not sure why I'm telling her this. But i can't help but wonder when she'll wise up and change her mind about me. With my luck, her friends will talk sense into her. Thats usually what happens.**

" **well, lucky for you that I'm not like most girls. I like to give everyone the benefit of the doubt. And if I'm wrong? Thats fine, I'll just take it as a lesson learned." comments Zoey while smiling the entire time. Her smile is hypnotic. Everything about this girl is mesmerizing though, who am i trying to kid?**

**Grabbing Zoey's school books for her, i hold the lounge door open for her," so, in other words you believe me. That is, unless i give you a reason not to?"**

**surprised by my gesture, i watch as Zoey chuckles to herself," yeah, thats basically how it works Charlie."**

" **huh. Well, guess I'll have to make sure that i don't ever give you a reason. Now won't i, Zoe?" i observe with a playful smirk. This earns a blush and yet another chuckle from Zoey. Wow, i never knew that one girl could be so cute. How could i have not noticed Zoey before? We've only had math and English together for an entire semester. It could have something to do with the fact that I've never really bothered to talk to her.**

" **i guess that you will. ...Look, my friends may not like you...at all. But, as far as I'm concerned? ...Your ok in my book Charlie." acknowledges Zoey after a long silence. I can tell that she means that. But I'm not sure why exactly. Not every girl would give a guy like me a chance. So, why is it that Zoey's decided to?**

**Grinning over at Zoey, i buy the two of us some drinks from a nearby vendor," cool, so what happens now Zoey?"**

**gladly excepting her drink, Zoey takes a few sips before holding out her hand to me," how about we shake on the start of a new friendship?"**

" **or, we could always just kiss on it." i offer only half serious. Its not going to happen, but I'll at least try. I offer a goofy smile to show that i am only joking. But a small part of me wouldn't completely mind it if she were to agree. I haven't been just friends with a girl in a long time. This could be difficult to do. But its worth a try for Zoey at least.**

" **lets not push it." warns Zoey with a laugh. Eh, i figured that she might say that. Hence why I'm not surprised. A kiss would have been nice though. I suppose that i could settle for a peck on the cheek. It would be a heck of a lot better then nothing at all at least.**

" **hmm, I've got to say. You drive a hard bargain Salinger...alright, you have yourself a deal." offers Zoey in a compromise. We both share a laugh as she leans in to kiss my cheek. I smile as i notice her blush afterwards. Maybe hanging around Zoey won't be too bad, especially if i can get another kiss on the cheek. Thats something about her that drives me wild. ...**

**(a short while later)**

**(Michael's pov)**

" **Zoey? Just where have you been young lady? We have been looking all over for you. You had us all very worried, can you not pick up a cell phone?" i ask as i walk up behind Zoey with the others not far behind. And its true, we have been looking for Zoey. Ever since we saw her with..._him_. Noticing that she is with Charlie, i look him over with a scowl. Why is Zoey hang around with this guy? He's no good, can't she see that?**

" **hey Michael..and everyone else." greets Zoey as she turns to face me. I can tell that she isn't exactly happy to see us. I'm not sure why though. After all, we are her friends. And here she is, ditching us. And for what? To hangout with this guy? Oh, she's going to hear it. And not just from me. From everyone.**

**Leaning back against a nearby wall, Charlie glances from Zoey to me and the others then back again," I'll take it those are your friends Zoe?"**

**with a mere nod of her head, Zoey mentally kicks herself for letting Charlie walk her back to the girls lounge in the first place," yeah, that would be them Charlie."**

" **wow, well. They certainly do not look happy with you." observes Charlie in a joking manner. I watch as he chuckles with amusement. Ha ha, yeah who's going to be the one chuckling when i knock you senseless? Certainly not you, that much is for sure.**

" **yeah, thanks for the update captain obvious. I kind of could have figured that out on my own." mutters Zoey as she gives Charlie a playful shove. Wow, is Zoey actually flirting with this jerk? What could she possibly see in him? Chase is a great guy, why can't Zoey just see that?**

" **would you excuse us for just a minute? Thanks." states Lola as she grabs Zoey by the arm. I watch as she drags her to the other side of the lounge. Its about time too. Someone really needs to knock sense into that girl. And if anyone can do that, its got to be Lola.**

" **yeah, we have to talk with Zoey..you know...over there. It could take a while."explains Nicole as she follows Lola's lead. I stay behind for a minute as i study Charlie carefully with a scowl on my face. The guy is no good, and i know it. And if he hurts Zoe, I'll hurt him.**

**Narrowing my eyes at Charlie, i wag a finger in warning at him," you just remember this, I've got my eye on you pal." ...**

**(Zoey's pov)**

**yanking me to the other side of the lounge rather violently, Lola shoves me into a seat on the couch," you mind telling me something. Just what the hell were you thinking even giving this guy the time of day?"**

**rubbing at my arm, i frown at my friends behavior," i was thinking that maybe everyone could just be wrong about him. He doesn't seem so bad. He seems nice enough to me."**

" **oh, wake up. Its an act Zoey. The guy is a jerk. Trust me. And he is playing you like a fiddle." accuses Logan as if he knows what he's talking about. How would he? Has he ever even bothered talking to Charlie? Because i have. And i honestly believe that maybe...ok he was a jerk, but isn't now. It could happen...right?**

" **how would you even know? Have any of you ever actually took the time to get to know him? Because guess what, i have. And he's not that bad. So i really don't see what the big deal is." i clarify as i try desperately not to roll my eyes. They're my friends, and while i know that they mean well...their being kind of rude. And i don't like it one bit.**

**Holding a hand up to quiet the others, Michael takes a seat beside me," look, Zoey. I've heard nothing but bad things about this guy. He is a cheater, and he's cheated on every girl that he has ever dated. We just care about you, thats all."**

**slowly becoming irritated by everyone's interrogation, i can only shake my head at their narrow minded accusations," i know Michael, he told me." ...**

**(Logan's pov)**

" **hold on what? He told you?!" exclaims Nicole and kind of loudly. I wince at the high pitch in her voice. Damn, can the girl keep it down? Its bad enough she talks WAY too much. Now she screams? At this rate, I'm going to be deaf by the time i ever hit fifteen. Along with everyone else.**

" **well, yeah. He told me, and he didn't once try to lie about it or even deny anything. And i admire that." confides Zoey as if it weren't news at all. Wait, this Charlie guy admitted to being scum? What kind of game is he trying to play? And Zoey admires him for it? Whats that about? I don't get this girl sometimes.**

**Glancing back at Charlie with a look of disgust, Michael mumbles mostly to himself," oh, he's good. Real good. That brilliant bastard."**

**nodding head in agreement, i snap my fingers in recognition," he has to be working some kind of an angle. I'm not sure what or how, but he is. I just know it."**

" **you think so?" comments Lola as she rejoins the conversation. Of course i do. Why else would he admit to being a cheating dirt bag? It just doesn't make sense. Last time i checked, if you wanted a girl to like you; you don't tell her that you have a bad reputation with girlfriends. That usually scares them away. Well, except Zoey apparently.**

" **i know so. He has to be. There's no other explanation. This guy is sneaky, i don't know what he's trying to pull. But its definitely something. Why else would he play the truth card?" i point of matter-of-factly. Look at him over there, all smug and calm. I'd like to pound that smirk clear from his face.**

**Breathing out an impatient sigh, Zoey pushes past all of us," are we done here? You guys are kind of being rude right now."**

**regarding Zoey with a worried expression in my eyes for once, i take note of her defensive tone," look Zoey, we're just trying to look out for you is all. Thats what friends do, remember?"**

" **i know that you guys are Logan, and thanks. But i am more then capable of taking care of myself." reminds Zoey before turning to walk away. Looking over at the others, i can only watch as Zoey takes off to meet up with Charlie once more. I've never really worried about Zoe, she's a smart girl. But i can't help but be concerned about her now. As I'm sure the others are also. I don't like that guy, i know how he is. And i just hope Zoey will realize it too, before she gets hurt. ...**

**(Charlie's pov)**

" **hey, sorry about that." announces Zoey as she finally returns. Wow, that didn't take long. I would say I'm surprised her friends acted that way, but I'm not. I'm not stupid, i saw the menacing stares that they directed toward me. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to realize they don't like me much...or you know, at all.**

" **its cool Zoe. I get it. Your friends don't like me, thats not exactly news to me. I wasn't expecting them to, you know." i explain as i glance over her friends. Yeah, they really don't like me much. Can't really say i blame them. They're just doing what good friends do.**

**Risking a look over her shoulder, Zoey sighs to herself as the reminder of Logan's parting words runs through her head," thats not true. They actually hate you. Their good friends like that, you know Charlie? They look out for me."**

**cut deeply by Zoey's unintentionally hurtful words, i turn away as a look of hurt appears on my face," ouch, nice burn. Could your words have more of a sting to them Zoe?" ...**


	5. Thrill me, Don't kill Me

**_Description: this is my first Zoey/NC new character story, so bare with me. It may seem like it won't end up Zoey/chase at times. But if you want to know if it will, you'll have to R&R to find out. I don't expect much, just three reviews per chapter is what i would love from you guys. Other then that, enjoy this story._ **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but if i did there would be more conflict and love triangles.**_

_**Authors note: is my third Zoey 101 story, if you haven't read the others you should check them out )**_

**Chapter #5**

**(Zoey's pov)**

" **relax, i just meant that they really care about me. Thats all. And they say you're nothing but trouble Charlie." i explain as i notice him flinch at my earlier confession. Yeah, i know. It was kind of harsh. But its true, my friends do care about me. And he should know that. You know, in case i am just a game to him. They warned me ahead of time. **

" **well, i could look you in the eyes and tell you that their wrong. That they don't know me. But the truth is, i kind of am bad news Zoe." points out Charlie with his eyes lowered towards the ground the entire time. And if truth be told? I know that he is, or was. I mean, people could change. I should at least give him the benefit of the doubt, he deserves that.**

**With only a shrug of my shoulders, i offer Charlie a knowing wink," oh, i know. But luckily for you, i have a feeling there's some good in you. And unless I'm convinced otherwise, I'm going to assume that there is."**

**picking up my books once more, curiosity takes over as Charlie finds himself asking," why even bother though?"**

" **well, its simple. The way i see it is, everyone at least deserves a chance. And thats what I'm doing. I'm giving you, yours Charlie. So, try not to blow it." i tease with an amused smile. This receives a laugh from him. As i follow him though the girls lounge, i can't help but shake my head. You know, maybe Charlie really isn't a jerk. Maybe he just used to have a bad reputation. Out of all the times I've talked to him, never once has he hit on me. ...Well, except before when he asked for a kiss. But he was only joking, so that doesn't count.**

" **has anyone ever told you that you're one of a kind Zoey Brooks?" asks Charlie as he walks me to my dorm door. With a knowing smirk, i grab my books from him. Why was he carrying them in the first place? I never asked him to. Maybe he was trying to be nice. Well, either way i thought that it was kind of sweet of him.**

" **sure, i hear it all the time. Hey, so look...thanks for walking me to my dorm." i offer with a shy smile as i kick as the ground sheepishly. Biting at my bottom lip, i glance up at Charlie unsure of what to do next. And as my impulses get the better of me, i place quick kiss on his cheek before rushing into my dorm. With the door closed behind me, i blush to myself. Wow, could i _really _like Charlie Salinger? ...**

**(Zoey's thoughts)**

_**have you ever wished that your friends would just mind their own business sometimes? Because i know that i sure do. They saw me hanging around with Charlie Salinger today. Bad move. Especially since sure enough, i was interrogated by them all. ...Well, everyone except for chase that is. I'm not sure where he was. But I'll most likely hear his disapproval of my new found friendship. I get that they're my friends and are concerned for my well being. And I'm grateful for it. That doesn't change the fact that i have a good feeling about this guy. I honestly don't think he's all that bad. To be honest, i think he's kind of nice. So i really don't see the harm in at least giving Charlie a chance. If I'm wrong about him, thats fine. I'll just consider it a lesson learned. Until then, I'll trust his friendship unless I'm shown otherwise. But, I'm hoping that i won't be. It would be a real shame, you know...since Charlie is kind of cute. ... (end Zoey's thought)**_

**(Chase's pov)**

" **hey, so whats on your mind Zoe?" i question as i walk up behind Zoey. She's sitting by herself at the beach. This only happens when she has something on her mind. This is her thinking spot i guess you could say. Whenever Zoe needs to get a hold of her thoughts, this is where she goes.**

" **what makes you think that i have something on my mind?" inquires Zoey as she looks up at the nearly night sky. Its just about dusk. Standing behind her still, i watch as the sun slowly sets below the ocean. Its beautiful. And i don't mean the sunset, i mean Zoey. She's always been beautiful, always will be. Heck, Zoe is the kind of beauty that words could never come close to explaining.**

**Sitting near Zoey in the sand, i watch as the waves crash in the ocean in front of us," oh, you mean aside from the fact that your always out here when something is on your mind? Absolutely nothing, just thought that I'd ask. You know, for the hell of it."**

**laying back beside me, Zoey stares up at the now night sky," well, rest assure chase. Tonight i only came out here to be alone."**

" **mind if i keep you company then?" i offer as i lay beside her. Our arms accidentally touch. And in the brief second, a tiny bolt of electricity runs down my spine. Why does Zoey almost always have that kind of an effect on me when we touch? And more importantly, has she ever felt it?**

" **that all depends." states Zoey in a dry tone. Glancing over at her, i roll on my side to face her. She's really debating whether i can keep her company or not? Wow, what did i do? Last i checked, nothing. wait...nope, nothing. Is Zoey mad at me for some reason? If so, for what?**

**looking down at Zoey now, i give her my full attention as i face her," on what?"**

**stretching out in her spot, Zoey sighs to herself," on whether or not you are going to get on my back like everyone else already has today."**

" **about what?" i question with confusion. And I'm exactly that, confused. What could Zoey have possibly done that i would need to lecture her? And why has everyone else already done so? Have i missed something here? What could Zoey have done, that has everyone on her case?**

" **you know, about Charlie Salinger. And all of the reasons i shouldn't even bother with him. I've already heard it chase, the last person i need to hear it from now is you." reports Zoey with a hint of irritation. Oh, that would explain it. Great, now i remember why i was so depressed earlier. Zoey's been hanging around with that Salinger guy. ...Stupid, incredibly handsome jerk that he is!**

**Curling up a fist at my side, the muscles in my jaw clench up as i attempt to keep calm," if you want to date this guy, i can't stop you Zoe. Thats up to you."**

**turning toward me completely, Zoey crinkles her nose up in bewilderment," who told you that I'm dating Charlie?"**

" **aren't you?" i inquire as i braise myself for her answer. Even though i know that she won't, i still can't help but want her to say no. That she isn't. That she turned him down, and told him to take a hike. But, somehow i know that she didn't. Thats just not something i can see Zoey doing.**

" **no, we're just friends chase. Thats all, nothing else." explains Zoey as she once again turns her attention upward. I stare at her with even more confusion then before. So, Zoey isn't dating Charlie? But she _is_ friends with the guy? Why would she ever want to be friends with a guy like him? And why would _he_ settle for just friendship? The guy asked Zoey out for god sake!**

**Breathing a mental sigh of relief, i sit upright once more," i thought that this guy asked you out? You know, on a date Zoe."**

**grabbing hold of my hand, Zoey pulls me up with her," oh, he did chase. But i told him that i wasn't sure that was such a good idea."**

" **thats because its not. Zoey, this guy has..." i begin but am quieted by a hand to my mouth. Zoey's hand is over my mouth. I guess i was about to go into lecture mode. Even after i promised not to. So, it looks like i deserve to be shut up by her hand covering my mouth.**

" **cheated on every girl that he has ever dated?" finishes Zoey with a smirk and a chuckle. Wow, its like she read my mind or something. But i don't get it though. If she knows this guy is a prick, why is she bothering becoming his friend? That makes no sense at all. But at least she's not dating him. It could be worse.**

**Walking with Zoey across the beach, i look down at her with surprise," exactly."**

**snickering at to herself at my predictability, Zoey gives me a playful nudge," i already know, he told me chase. He also told me that none of those girls mattered to him. Not like i do. So, i told him that if he meant that. Then he would accept my friendship."**

" **why is it that you always insist on looking for the good in people Zoe? You know, that is the one thing I'll never understand about you." i confide as i shove at her gently. We both laugh at this. But its the truth. This guy is the biggest jerk at PCA...you know, aside from Logan that is. But Zoey is _still_ willing to give him a chance. She amazes me sometimes.**

" **so then why try to? Now, come on. Walk me back to my dorm chase. Its starting to get late...and a tiny bit cold out. Oh, and chase? Thanks for not grilling me like everyone else already did. I really appreciate it a lot." admits Zoey in a soft tone. I tense briefly as she leans over to kiss the side of my mouth. It takes all of my will power not to just turn my head two inches. Two measly inches and i would have kissed Zoey. Knowing this both thrills and kills me.**

" **well, i figured that since you have already heard it from everyone else. There's no use in me repeating it all over again anyway. So, your welcome Zoe." i joke as i offer a teasing smirk. This earns me a pinch on the arm from Zoey. And she doesn't need to hear it from me. Zoey knows what she is doing, she doesn't need me to tell her that its a bad idea. Even though, like everyone else i think that it is. Thats not my decision, and if Zoey wants to befriend this Salinger guy. Who am i to stop her? Sure it may break my heart, but its not like she's dating the guy. Yet somehow, knowing that doesn't make it break any less. I would just hate to see Zoe get hurt, and for Charlie's sake...she had better not. ... **

_**Well, that was chapter five. And i must say. I'm shocked that no one has brought this up yet. Was i the only one old enough to have ever enjoyed part of five? Zoey just befriended Charlie SALINGER. Ring a bell to any one? He's only the oldest brother on party of five! Come on people! It only went off the air in 2000. i just got the season dvd, and his name stuck with me while writing this story. So, i created a younger Charlie Salinger. Eh? Bet not everyone would have guess that huh, damn. I'm not THAT old, pick up a remote people. Lol P **_


	6. Chase has A secret

**_Description: this is my first Zoey/NC new character story, so bare with me. It may seem like it won't end up Zoey/chase at times. But if you want to know if it will, you'll have to R&R to find out. I don't expect much, just three reviews per chapter is what i would love from you guys. Other then that, enjoy this story._ **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but if i did there would be more conflict and love triangles.**_

_**Authors note: is my third Zoey 101 story, if you haven't read the others you should check them out )**_

_**Chapter #6**_

_**(Chase's thoughts)**_

_**well it looks like i can rest easy. At least for now, that is. It turns out that Zoey isn't seeing that Charlie guy after all. She's only friends with him. But its not going to always be that way. Sooner or later Zoey is going to find a guy. So i can't wait that much longer. If i don't tell Zoey now, i may never get my shot. So, I've made up my mind. I'm going to tell her finally. I have it all planned out. Well, kind of. I'm writing Zoey a secret admirer letter as we speak. And tonight when everyone is asleep, I'm going to slip it under Zoey's dorm door. I just hope that she gets it. I asked her to meet me by the pier at dusk. I've got a bottle of cider and am thinking of making a picnic basket. Thats when I'm going to ask her. I'm not telling Michael or Logan about my plans either. Then Zoey would know for sure. They're both a bunch of big mouths. And i want this to be a surprise. I want it to be romantic. So it has to stay a secret. This is my best plan yet. I just hope that i don't wimp out at the last second. I can't afford to, Zoey isn't going to reject every guy that asks her out. This is my only chance. I just hope that Zoey actually shows up. I'd be crushed if she didn't. Especially after I've finally worked up enough courage to ask her out. It only took me two years. And i can't wait another two. Not now, not when I'm this close to telling Zoey exactly how i feel about her. ... (end Chase's thoughts)**_

**(Lola's pov)**

" **hey, Zoey..did you see this?" i question when i notice a piece of paper folded up by our dorm door. Huh, thats strange. I wonder where it came from. It wasn't there last night when we all went to bed. Maybe Quinn or Zoey dropped it. That has to be what happened. What else could it be from?**

" **did i see what?" inquires Zoey as she pokes her head out of the bathroom. She's just getting out of the shower now? She's been in there for twenty minutes already. Oh, man. If Zoey used up all of the hot water I'll murder her. ...well maybe not really, but I'll be super mad. I still have to take a shower.**

**Kneeling down towards the ground, Quinn picks up the piece of paper," its a note, and it says that its for you Zoey. Thats strange, i didn't see anyone leave a note."**

**towel drying her hair, Zoey heads out of the bathroom," well, who is it from? Does it say Quinn?"**

" **thats just the thing Zoe, it doesn't really say. All that it says is 'to Zoey' on the outside of it. Nothing else." i explain as i examine the outside of the note. There's no name on it or anything. Thats odd. Who would send Zoey a note? Maybe its from a guy. Ooh maybe someone likes Zoey!**

" **oh my god Zoey! Do you have any idea what that means?! Someone sent you an anonymous note! That means that you have a secret admirer. Someone looooves you Zoey Brooks." teases Nicole in her usual loud and annoying voice. Now, don't get me wrong. I love Nicole. But sometimes i just want to strangle the girl. She's ALWAYS squealing. **

**Grabbing the note from Quinn, Zoey studies it carefully," who do you think would send me an anonymous note though? It just doesn't make any sense you guys."**

**rolling her eyes at our naive friend, Quinn helpfully points out," obviously someone who likes you Zoey. Duh. I think that its kind of a romantic gesture."**

" **totally, in fact I'm a little bit jealous. Why is it that you get secret love notes, but i don't? How is that fair? I want a guy to write mushy love things to me. So, aren't you going to read it?" i question in a giddy manner as we all gather around Zoey excitedly. Someone likes Zoey! This is great, she needs a boyfriend..._I _need a boyfriend.**

" **what? Oh, uh yeah. I am. Just not right now." mumbles Zoey as she stuffs the note into her back pocket. Why not right now?! I want to know what it says. This is the most exciting thing that has happened all day! Why doesn't Zoey want to read the letter now? Doesn't she want to know what it says? I speak for all of us when i say that i know i do! ...**

_**(Zoey's note)**_

_**dear, Zoey. I have been meaning to tell you something for quite a while now. For a long while actually. But i could never really find the right words. That is, until now. I'm finally ready. I'm ready to tell you that i like you. In fact, i like you a lot Zoe. I have ever since i first laid my eyes on you. And I'm hoping that you will feel the same way about me. So, if there's any possibility you could...you know like me back. Then meet me by the pier tomorrow at dusk. There's something important that i have been needing to ask you for a while now. And i think that I'm finally ready to.**_

_**Yours truly.**_

_**(end Zoey's note)**_

**(Charlie's pov)**

" **hey, is Zoey here by any chance?" i greet as i knock on Zoey's dorm door. Its not Zoey that answers though. Its one of her roommates...Lola? Yeah, i think thats her name, Lola. She does not look to happy to see me here either. I've been getting this a lot from her friends. I get they aren't fond of me, but they could spare me the death glares.**

" **do you see her here? Obviously not. So, bye." remarks Lola in a rather snarky manner. Wow, Zoey's friends really do hate me. Not once has any of them been nice to me. First that guy Michael says that he's got his eye on me. And now Lola is trying to slam the door on me? Thats not a very friendly thing to do.**

**Placing my hand on the door as Lola goes to shut it, i hold it open," couldn't you at least tell me where she is before you slam the door on me? Its the least that you could do you know."**

**exhaling an impatient huff, Lola fixes an irritated glare in my direction," she's out with chase."**

" **i see. So, i guess that this chase guy is a friend of hers then?" i ponder aloud, I'm trying to sound as casual as possible. But I'm not sure how great thats working out. Yeah, he has to be a friend. I could have sworn that Zoey mentioned having a friend named chase.**

" **yeah, he is. Unlike some people around here." mutters Lola as she only says the last part under her breath. I frown at this comment. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Zoey and i are friends. That was her decision, and i may not be ecstatic about it. But I've accepted it. This girl has a serious attitude problem, and i don't like it. Not one bit.**

**Leaning back against the door frame, i arch a bewildered eye brow," what is that supposed to mean exactly?"**

**narrowing her eyes at me, Lola shoves me out of the dorms doorway violently," it means, that you may be able to fool Zoey. But you can't fool me Salinger. Your still a jerk and a cheating cheater. And if you hurt my friend Zoey? I'll make sure that you can't have children. Are we clear on this? Or would you like to test me?"**

" **we are crystal clear. So, well it was nice meeting...you. Wow, hey that was kind of rude you know!" i yells as the door to Zoey's dorm room comes crashing shut in my face. Unbelievable. Its bad enough that she threatens my manhood, she has to slam the door in my face too? Well, i can certainly see why SHE doesn't have a boyfriend. Someone really needs to work on their manners apparently! **

" **get used to it! Its going to happen a lot, we don't like cheater jerks around here." calls Lola from the other side of the door. Ooh, the nerve of her! She's lucky that this door is shut. Or i would seriously consider giving her more then a piece of my mind. Thats for sure. ...**

**(Chase's pov)**

" **so, hey. Are you doing anything tonight Zoe? Any big plans?" i ask in a gruff tone. I know its dumb, but i want to see if Zoey is going to go to the pier. The last thing that i want to do, is wait out there and she never shows. And since no one knows that i left Zoey that note, i can ask without her questioning me. I amaze myself sometimes.**

" **umm, not really. Why chase? Do you?" mumbles Zoey quietly as she lays beside me on my bed. We stare at the ceiling for a long while. Zoey just said that she doesn't have plans. Thats not good. Does that mean that she didn't get the note? How could she not get it? Maybe she did get it, but she just isn't interested in finding out who wrote it. Either way this is bad! **

**Propping an arm behind my head, i glance over at Zoey," no, I'm probably just going to hangout here. You know, watch television and check my email. I'll most likely be alone tonight, nothing new there. So, your really not doing anything?"**

**resting her chin on my chest, i watch as Zoey sighs with contentment," yep. Why? Did you want me to keep you company tonight chase?"**

" **no, no. I'm fine. I just thought that, you know...you might have had plans or something." i explain nonchalantly as i stare down at her. Zoey's really not going to go? I thought that she might consider it. Or at the very least that Lola and the others would convince her into it. I can't believe Zoey's not going to go to the pier. At this rate I'll never get to tell her how i feel about her. Does god hate me this much? What have ever done to him? I say prayers sometimes. Why can't the big guy help me out once in a while?**

" **nope, i don't. But, apparently i have a secret admirer chase. Look, someone sent me an anonymous note! Lola and Nicole both seem to think that its a love note. What do you think?" asks Zoey as she hands me the note. Not wanting Zoey to become suspicious, i read it over. So she did get the note! I had a feeling that she would, i mean i put it under her dorms door. Why wouldn't she?**

**Smiling at Zoey's enthusiasm, i place an arm around her as i pull her near to me," really? Someone left you this note? Wow, sounds like someone likes you Zoe. Who do you think sent it?"**

**shifting in my arms, Zoey examines the contents of the note once more," I'm not sure really. But they want me to meet them by the pier later on tonight at dusk. But, to tell you the truth...I'm a little hesitant about whether i should or not."**

" **what? Why? Zoey, this guy likes you. Don't you think that you should consider meeting him? Who knows, maybe you'll like him back. Don't you think its worth finding out who wrote this letter?" i question in a rushed tone. Zoey has to go! If she doesn't, how will i ever be able to ask her out? I've got to convince her to go to the pier. If i don't, there goes my only shot.**

" **yeah, i don't know. I mean i know that your right. but...well do you think that i should go chase?" inquires Zoey with a hesitant look in her eyes. As i stare down at her, my heart stops for the slightest of a second. She's asking me? She's going to leave this up to me? Well, then i know what i have to do. I have to say i think that she should go. Maybe she'll listen and say she'll go.**

**Quickly collecting my thoughts, i sit up beside Zoey," i think if this guy likes you that much, then maybe you should give him a chance Zoe. Maybe you should go and meet him. You know, see what he's like. Maybe he's a nice guy, you'll never know if you don't go to see him at the pier. Is that what you would really want? To never know who wrote you this note?"**

**giving my advise some thought, Zoey stands from her seat beside me," you know what? Your right, maybe i should go chase. Thanks for helping figure this out. But i should probably go. I have to get ready to meet my mystery guy after all."...**

_**(Zoey's thoughts)**_

_**ok, so i have finally made up my mind. And it looks like I'm going to the pier tonight. I wasn't going to at first. But, well chase talked me into it. And I'm really glad that he did. Who knows? Maybe I'll like this guy as much as he likes me. I'm kind of excited to see who would ever write me a love note. I've never really gotten one from anyone before. I can't wait to see who sent it to me. I have been trying to guess all day. But I'm stumped it seems. I just can't figure it out. Maybe its better that way. You know, that i don't know. It will be more of a surprise that way. ... **_

_**(end Zoey's thoughts)**_


	7. Zoey's mystery Date

_**Description: this is my first Zoey/NC new character story, so bare with me. It may seem like it won't end up Zoey/chase at times. But if you want to know if it will, you'll have to R&R to find out. I don't expect much, just three reviews per chapter is what i would love from you guys. Other then that, enjoy this story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but if i did there would be more conflict and love triangles.**_

_**Authors note: is my third Zoey 101 story, if you haven't read the others you should check them out )**_

_**Chapter #7**_

_**(Zoey's pov)**_

" **hey Zoe, why are you all dressed up?" ponders Nicole as i walk out of the bathroom. I've just finished getting ready. It only took me almost an hour and a half too! I know, i know that was kind of a long time. But maybe chase is right. You know? Maybe whoever this mystery guy is, maybe I'll wind up liking him. So, i want to look nice just in case. **

" **no reason really. I'm just going to the pier, thats all." i comment as casual as i possibly can. Its stupid, but i don't want to come off as too anxious. Especially in front of Nicole, she has a tendency to become overly excited. And the last thing that i need is to have a head ache before i ever make it to the pier.**

**Listening in on the conversation, Quinn lets out a giddy squeal with Nicole not far behind her," thats great Zoey! So, does that mean that you have decided to meet your mystery guy?"**

**slowly removing my hands from my ears, i take one last look inside the mirror," yeah, i wasn't going to. But, well chase kind of talked me into it you guys. So, i figured why not? Besides, it might be fun."**

" **I'll bet your excited, aren't you Zoe?" gushes Lola with a dreamy eyed look. Well, i would be. You know, if my ears weren't bleeding! I knew that i wouldn't make it out of the dorm without one of them doing that. And with my luck its not just Nicole, its Quinn as well. God, they become more a like by the day. **

" **to tell you the truth, I'm more nervous then i am excited." i admit as i try to hide my upcoming blush. It seems that I've failed miserably though. I can feel my cheeks turn a rosy pink as we speak. And I'm not sure why I'm nervous. Maybe because i don't know who it is that I'm meeting. It would be easier if they had just asked me out up front. But i guess it is more romantic and mysterious this way. And i kind of like that.**

**Placing her arm around me, Nicole pats my back in encouragement," relax, you have no reason to be Zoe. And besides, maybe you and this guy will hit it off."**

**blushing even more so at Nicole's comment, i stare down at the ground shyly," i should probably go. I don't want to be late." **

" **hey, good luck Zoey. And we want full details when you come back." calls Quinn as her and the others share a giggle. I can't help but roll my eyes at this. Like i didn't already know that they would. Its not like they would expect anything less. They'll probably be waiting up for me all night and jump me at the door. ...roommates, i swear.**

" **i will return bearing plenty of details, you can all rest assured of that." i tease with a chuckle of my own. And this is it. I'm off to meet my admirer. I'll finally know the identity of the guy behind the note. I've tried guessing, but can't seem to think of anyone that would secretly have a crush on me. But i guess I'll know soon enough. ...**

**(Charlie's pov)**

" **Zoey? Hey, there you are. You know, i have been looking all over for you today. Oh, and your roommate Lola? Not very nice." i observe as i catch up with Zoey. Finally, I've found her. Its not like i haven't already been looking for the girl all day. What was she doing, hiding from me? Its not like Lola was much help. She just told me Zoe was out with chase. And then proceeded to promptly slam the door in my face.**

" **hi Charlie. I'm sorry, but i kind of can't talk right now. I'm meeting someone." confides Zoey without even bothering to stop walking for one second. Zoey's meeting someone? Who could she possibly be meeting? And whoever it is, are they so important that she can't even bother to stop and talk with me for a mere second? ...Apparently so it seems.**

**Walking backwards in front of Zoey, as my curiosity gets the best of me; i find myself asking," really? Who would that? Anyone i know?"**

**stealing a glance at her watch, Zoey sighs at the time it reads before answering me," i don't really know actually. They didn't say Charlie."**

" **they didn't say? What do you mean that they didn't say?" i question as i step in front of Zoey. She doesn't show it, but i can tell that I'm making her impatient. Just by the way she is standing, her arms are folded over her chest. I know that I'm holding her up too, and i really don't mean too. I just can't help but be curios.**

" **well, i was sent this note the other day. And i don't know who wrote it. But i was told to meet them by the pier at dusk. Which is...almost right as we speak." acknowledges Zoey with a frown. Wow, someone sent Zoey an anonymous note? Thats not good...well, for me at least. That means that someone likes Zoey! I've got to stall her, but how? If i try, Zoe will only become mad with me. And i can't have that, so i have to think and fast.**

**Placing a hand on Zoey's shoulder, i step in her path once more," i see. And, your really just going to meet...whoever this is? Just like that?"**

**nodding her head yes, i watch as Zoey smiles to herself," well, yeah. I'm kind of anxious to see who sent me the note. Plus, it was a very thoughtful and sweet gesture."**

" **oh, well what if i were to tell you that i sent you that note?" i inquire with a shy smirk. Oh man, i have just reached a new low. And I'm truly ashamed of myself. But what else could i do? Zoey was about to meet some guy that wrote her a mushy love note. What if she saw this guy and liked him? Then what would i do? I couldn't just let Zoey slip away from me.**

" **wait, you did? You wrote that note Charlie? That was really you?" questions Zoey as her eyes widen in a mixture of shock and disbelief. I really feel like a jerk for flat out lying to her. But i don't really have any other choice. Zoey is the first girl that i have ever_ really_ liked. Could i really just let that slip out from grasp?**

**Kicking at the ground sheepishly, i give Zoey a bashful nod," yeah, i did. But i never thought that you would actually get it though."**

**raising a perplexed eye brow, Zoey places a hand on her hip," how could i not get it? You slipped it right under my door Charlie."**

" **well, i was afraid to leave it for you myself. So, i gave it to my friend and told him to put it under your door. I didn't think he actually would though." i lie swiftly without ever really trying. Damn, i never realized how good i was at lying. ...Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to burn in the fiery pits of hell for this. That much is for sure.**

" **wow, i can't believe that it was you that wrote that note. Thats the sweetest thing any guy has ever done for me." gushes Zoey as a smile overtakes her lips. Wow, i can't believe she bought that. I thought for sure that she would see right through me. This doesn't make me feel any less guilty though. It just proves that her friends were right, i am a lying cheater jerk. But i can't help it, i really like Zoey. So much that apparently i would consider telling her a tall tailed lie.**

**Smiling down at Zoey, i place my arms around her," you think so? I was kind of hoping that you would."**

**turning her head away as i attempt to kiss her, Zoey's hand touches my chest to stop me," Charlie, we already talked about this."**

" **yeah, i know that we did. I guess i was just hoping that you would change your mind. Look Zoe, i really meant it when i said that i like you. What would one kiss hurt?" i plead with her. Using my index finger, i lift of Zoey's chin so that our eyes meet. Looking down at her sadly, i make sure to give her my best pout face.**

" **well...only one kiss? You swear Charlie?" questions Zoey with hesitancy in her voice. She bites her bottom lip as she asks me this. And thats what sends me over the edge. That one look from her only makes me want to kiss Zoey even more then i did before. She looks so amazingly cute right now that words could not even come close to describing it.**

**Making the sign of the cross over my chest, i smirk down at Zoey with a short nod of my head," cross my heart Zoe. I mean it, i promise. One kiss, thats all."**

**shuddering inwardly as my lips meet with hers, i can feel Zoey clutch onto my shirt tightly as her vision turns fuzzy,"...wow."**

" **yeah?" i ask as i look down at her. I'm more then happy with this response. Pressing my forehead against Zoey's, i lean down for another kiss. I know, i promised only one. But how does she honestly expect me to keep that promise? Especially with a response like wow. Thats a very encouraging response from someone who only wanted one kiss.**

" **yeah." mumbles Zoey in a dazed tone. I grin at the hazy look thats in her eyes. I'm grateful for it even. I've got to admit, i never thought that i would ever have that kind of an effect on Zoey. But I'm glad that i did. Maybe that means that she likes me back. She has to right? I've yet to hear a protest about stealing a second kiss. In fact, i might even try for a third. She's like chocolate, I'm addicted to the girl. ...**

**(meanwhile; boy's dorm)**

**(Michael's pov)**

" **how come you're so dressed up tonight chase?" i question as i watch chase try on yet another tie. Man, thats the third one. He's been getting dressed for the last forty five minutes. Why does his outfit have to be perfect anyway? Where in the world does he think that he is going? To the Oscars awards ceremony? Seriously, what is with him.**

" **if you must know, I'm meeting someone at the pier. And i want to look good." points out chase as he finally decides on a dark blue tie. And it is about time that he made a decision. The boy has only tried on six different ties in the last ten minutes. Why does he have to look so perfect anyway? Who could chase possibly be meeting that is _this_ important?**

**Tossing aside the magazine he'd been reading, Logan turns his full attention to chase now," whoa, whoa. Just who are you supposed to be meeting anyway?"**

**looking at his reflection in the mirror, chase combs out his usually bushy hair," Zoey."**

" **are you telling me that your getting all dressed up, just to go and hangout with Zoey?" i ask in a humorous manner. I do my best not to laugh in front of chase. Why does this somehow not surprise me? I mean really? Who else would he have possibly fussed over this much with just getting dressed. No one except Zoey Brooks herself. The dudes crazy.**

" **ha ha, no. not just to hangout Michael. We, uh. We kind of have a date actually." corrects chase much to my shocked surprise. I shake my head as my jaw drops. I'm trying to clear my thoughts. Because i _must_ have just heard wrong. Did chase really just say that him and _Zoey_ have a date? Or have i gone delusional?**

**Nearly choking on his soda, Logan manages to croak out," hold on, your telling us that you asked out Zoey finally? After two years of denial?"**

**giving chase a slap on his back, i proudly congratulate him," it is about time that you asked her out man. So, she really said yes?"**

" **well, yeah...kind of." offers chase with sheepish nod. Kind of? What is that supposed to me, kind of? She either did or she didn't, there is no 'kind of' about it. Something is not right here. And I'm going to find out what that is exactly. So help me god, if i have to i will pry it out of him. I have no problem with that.**

" **define just exactly what you mean by 'kind of' chase. Did you ask Zoey out, or not?" interrogates Logan impatiently as he follows my lead. And that is exactly what i would like to know. You don't just get dressed up, and say your meeting Zoey for a date. Especially if you only sort of asked the girl out. That makes no sense at all.**

**Pulling on his shoes, chase sits on his bed to tie them," yes, i asked Zoey out. Only, she doesn't know that I'm the guy she's supposed to be meeting."**

**staring at chase like he has three heads, i shake my head," what? Ok, I'm lost right now."**

" **look, i wrote Zoey an anonymous note. And in it i told her to meet me at the pier. What is so hard to understand about that?" mutters chase as he buttons up his shirt and pulls on his blazer. Whoa, he sent Zoe a love note? Well, why didn't he mention it to us? Does he not think that we could keep a secret or something? ...I'm a little offended by this.**

" **so now Zoey thinks that she has a secret admirer. When in fact its really just you?" questions Logan as he puts the pieces of the puzzle together finally. It took him long enough. It really doesn't take a math whiz to put two and two together. ...Well, maybe in Logan's case it would. But lets not get off topic, chase never once mentioned this. This upsets me deeply, I'm wounded by how little he trusts me. I may never fully heal from it.**

**Frowning at Logan's remark, chase grabs a nap sack from his bed side," yeah, basically. That was the main idea."**

**grabbing myself a blix, i take a few gulps from it," how do you know that she's even going to show man?"**

" **because, she asked if i thought that she should go. So, i told her whats the worse that could possibly happen if she went to meet this guy? And she agreed with my reasoning, thats how i know." answers chase without a seconds thought. Damn, he really thought this through. Zoey comes to him with everything. The man is a wicked genius.**

" **clever, well played chase. Hey, so good luck tonight man. You deserve it." offers Logan with all sincerity. Yeah, i know. Logan and the word sincere do _not_ belong in the same sentence. Normally the dude is anything but sincere. But it looks like he really met that. And i hope it works out for chase. The guy deserves to be happy. And Zoey makes him happy. Good for him.**

" **thanks you guys. I really appreciate it. But i should probably go. I don't want Zoe to think that her mystery guy is standing her up." grins chase excitedly as he skips out of our dorm. And i have to say, this is the happiest i have ever seem him. And I'm glad too. Chase has waited long enough to tell Zoey. I'm proud that he finally decided to. I just hope that i don't start to get teary eyed. I'd have a heck of a time explaining _that_ to Logan ... **


	8. This is What happens, When things Go bad

_**Description: this is my first Zoey/NC new character story, so bare with me. It may seem like it won't end up Zoey/chase at times. But if you want to know if it will, you'll have to R&R to find out. I don't expect much, just three reviews per chapter is what i would love from you guys. Other then that, enjoy this story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but if i did there would be more conflict and love triangles.**_

_**Authors note: is my third Zoey 101 story, if you haven't read the others you should check them out )**_

**Chapter #8**

_**(Chase's thoughts)**_

_**so, this is it. I'm on my way to go and meet Zoey.**_**_And i have to admit, I'm a little nervous. But its more of an excited nervousness, maybe even a little of a panicked one too. I mean, now Zoey is going to know that i like her after tonight. Will she feel the same way? What if she doesn't? Oh, god. What if Zoey sees me and takes off in the other direction running? I can't risk that! ...No, no! You are not chickening out this time chase. I am going to meet Zoe This could be my only chance. I'm not going to blow this now. If i do, i will loose Zoey. And i will be damned if I'm going to just stand by and let that happen. Not now, not after coming this far. This is it, I'm at the pier. But, wait where is Zoey? This is where we were supposed to meet at...well, right now. Oh, there she is. Whew! For a second i thought she might have changed her mind, that was close. Wait a second, she isn't alone. Whoa, why is Zoey with Charlie? And more importantly, why are they kissing? What the hell is going on here!? What is she doing with that jerk! ...She was supposed to meet me here. Not...not him. Well, it looks like my evening just went to hell. ... _**

_**(end Chase's thoughts)**_

**( Zoey's pov)**

" **Zoey?" i hear someone call from behind me. I'm in too much of a haze to recognize who the voice belongs to at first. That is, until they same my name once more. And its then that i stand frozen in my tracks, I'd know that voice from anywhere. It belongs to chase. But what is he doing here? With a reluctant sigh as i give Charlie a sad smile, i slowly turn around to greet my friend.**

" **chase...hey, whats up?" i ask cheerfully as i turn my attention from my brief lip lock with Charlie towards chase. If truth be told, I'm a little disappointed about this. That was an amazing kiss. What is he doing here anyway? When i last talked to him, he told me that he hadn't had any plans for tonight. But whatever it is, chase is my friend. And he would be there if i needed him, so why shouldn't i be for him? Besides whatever it is that just happened between Charlie and i can always be sorted out later.**

**I watch as every muscle inside chase tenses. Trying to keep his cool though, he casually asks," weren't you supposed to meet whoever left you that note by the pier?"**

**nodding my head excitedly at the reminder, i attempt to contain my giddiness in front of chase as i grip onto Charlie's hand," yeah, and i did chase. It was Charlie. Who would have guessed right?"**

" **whoa, you think that Charlie wrote that note?" inquires chase with disbelief. What the heck is that supposed to mean? I don't have to think that Charlie wrote it, i know. He _just _told me that he did. Why could chase ask a question like that? ...And what is he dressed up for anyway? He looks really nice for someone who doesn't have any plans for tonight. Oh my god! Does chase have a date? **

" **well, yeah. I mean, he told me that he did." i explain with an arched eyebrow. Why would chase ask a question like that anyway? And who could chase possibly have a date with? I mean, he has never once mentioned anything to me about a date. I didn't even know that he liked anyone. Shows how much i pay attention. But who does chase like though? Maybe whoever it is, is supposed to meet up with him here. ...**

**(switched to Chase's pov)**

" **he what?" i manage to get out as i feel a sharp pang stab into my chest. And its a pang I've come to know well apparently. That was my heart breaking. Unbelievable, Charlie lied to Zoey and said he left her that letter? What a prick! I can not believe he would stoop THAT low. But then again, this is Charlie Salinger we're talking about. Why am i not surprised? Man, i really want to punch this guy right now.**

" **i left that note for Zoey. I thought it would be a good way to tell her how i felt." acknowledges Charlie like the lying and deceiving bastard he is. Look at him and his smug smile. What i wouldn't give to knock it clean off of his face right now. But i can't. Then i would have to explain to Zoey why i did, and thats where things could get messy. **

**Casting a glare in Charlie's direction, a fist curls up at my side," Zoey, he did not leave you that note."**

**shaking the temporary daze from her head, Zoey looks up at me with confusion evident in her eyes," what do you mean he didn't chase?"**

" **i mean that Charlie is a liar. He didn't write you that note. I know this for a fact, because..." and this is when i stop dead in my tracks. I quickly turn away from Zoey and lower my gaze to the ground. I can't tell Zoe that it was me, not now. Not after i saw her kissing Charlie. I'm not stupid, you know. I saw the look in her eyes when she turned around. There's no way she would feel the same way about me now, even if there was she slightest chance that she could have. Thats all gone now, i know that look. Zoey's falling for Charlie, while I've already fell for her. I'd be a fool to tell her now.**

" **...because what, chase?" starts Zoey as she walks up behind me. As she reaches to touch my shoulder, i automatically flinch. Biting at my tongue now, i silently will the tear thats found its way into my eyes not to fall. Not now at least, not in front of Zoey. And especially not in front of this jerk. So, instead I'm forced to suck it up and face Zoey once more. And let me tell you, its not an easy thing to do either.**

" **nothing, forget i said anything Zoe. Just...whatever." i mutter, doing my best to show no emotions. I refuse to let Zoey see the heart break that lies behind my cool exterior. And as i take one last look up at the girl that i _almost_ put my heart and soul on the line for, i turn away just as swiftly and take off. I'm not exactly sure where i am headed. But i know that it is going to be far away from here. That much is for sure. ...**

**(Logan's pov)**

" **your back late man. Am i to take it that your date with Zoey was a success?" i pry when chase walks through the door. Stealing a quick glance over at the clock, i notice that its 10:30. wow, thats a half hour past curfew. That has to be a good sign. Way to go chase! Looks like chase finally got his girl, and it only took him _two_ years. I knew Zoey liked him back all along.**

" **leave me alone." growls chase as he pushes past Michael and i. Well, that was kind of rude! Say, whats with him anyway? He just came back from a date with the girl of his dreams. Shouldn't he be happy right now? I don't get it. Why wouldn't he be? Zoey couldn't have turned him down. There's just no way. ...Could she have?**

**Watching as chase stalks into the bath room, Michael and i both cringe as the door slams shut," that can't be good. What happened man?"**

**locking the door behind him and peeling off his clothes, chase turns on a hot shower," i don't want to talk about it."**

" **why not? Did it go that badly?" i called from outside the bathroom door. This earns me dead arm from Michael. Letting out a loud yelp, i grab at my arm before returning the gesture. Was it really necessary to hit me? I mean really, it was just a question. And whose to say Michael wasn't just thinking the same thing? I just thought it verbally.**

" **Zoey was playing tonsil hockey with Charlie when i got there." confides chase with a bitter sarcasm present in his voice. Whoa, hold on. She was what?! Why would Zoey kiss Charlie? I thought that the two of them were just friends? Last i heard she turned the guy down when he asked he out. So, then why would she go and kiss him?**

**Shuddering at the mental image, Michael immediately sympathizes with chase," thats rough, I'm sorry man. Are you ok?"**

**closing his eyes in frustration, chase stands under the hot and steaming shower water," I'm fine. But apparently Charlie told Zoey that _he_ wrote her that note. You know, the one that _i_ left for her."**

" **what a jerk! So, why didn't you just tell Zoey the truth? That it was you? She would have believed you chase." i offer as words of comfort. I'd be lying if i said that i weren't fuming mad right now. We may not always get along, but chase is my roommate and best friend. And thanks to that idiot Charlie, his date with Zoey was just ruined. I can't believe that guy would lie right to Zoey's face, how could she not have seen through him? Is the girl completely dense?**

" **i was going to, but i decided against it and just took off instead. I couldn't face Zoey, not after seeing the two of them kiss. If i would have stuck around any longer, i would have clocked that jerk Charlie for sure. And explaining why I'd done so wasn't exactly high on my priority list." explains chase in a defeated sigh. If i were him, i would have cleaned Charlie's clock for lying. Heck, if i ever run into him...i may do just that. And he would deserve it too, chase really likes Zoe and he just snagged her from the poor guy. And right when he was about to tell her how he felt too!**

" **you really should have told her the truth man. Now Zoey thinks that Charlie really did leave her that letter. And he didn't, you did. Can you really live with yourself knowing this? Knowing that he lied to Zoey and stole her from you?" questions Michael as he grabs himself a blix. He's right too, chase should have told her the truth. What if Zoey starts to see this jerk now? If Zoe got hurt, it would be Chase's fault for not telling her the truth while he still had the chance. Is he really willing to risk letting her get hurt? If chase _really_ does care about Zoey..he wouldn't be. ...**

**(Zoey's pov)**

" **hey Michael Is chase here?" i asks as soon he the boys' dorm door opens. I know that its kind of late, but i need to talk with chase. And its important that i talk with him now. I want to know why he said that Charlie hadn't written that note. Even more importantly, i want to know what makes him so sure and how he knew so. And i want to know _now._**

" **he's in the shower right now Zoe, you could wait for him though." offers Michael with a smile. And i can't help but notice the concern that flashes in his eyes upon my arrival. Thats weird, why would Michael be concerned? What? Does _everyone_ besides me know something that i don't? And if so, when are they going to clue me in on it?**

**Quietly entering the boys' dorm, i seat myself on Chase's bed to wait for him," thanks Michael."**

**regarding me with yet another look of concern, Michael sits down beside me as he asks," is everything ok, Zoey?"**

" **not really, I'm starting to think that maybe Charlie is a jerk." i admit with a frown as the events from earlier runs through my mind. And its true, i kind of am. After chase left, Charlie admitted that he had lied to me. Thats when i slapped him. How could he have lied right to my face? And how did chase know that he was lying? That is what i really want to know.**

" **yeah, i heard what happened. I can't believe him, that was really low. Even for him." points out Michael as he places a hand on my shoulder in sympathy. Great Michael knows too? Who else knows? I know Logan probably does. This is perfect, now I'll get a giant 'i told you so' from Lola and the others. That much is inevitable. And, right now? That is the last thing that i need.**

**Nodding my head in agreement with Michael, i laugh bitterly and to myself mostly," your telling me, the worst part is that i was almost starting to fall for his charm. And the stupid fool that i am probably would have too. He kissed me and my knees felt like jell-o, Michael. No one has ever done that to me before...I feel like an idiot now."**

**silently panicking as tears fall down my cheeks, Michael quickly pulls me into a hug," whoa, hey. No water works Zoe, come on. I was never really good when it comes to girls and tears. Thats Chase's department." ...**

**(switched to Chase's pov)**

" **is she ok man?" i can hear Logan ask as i finally hop out of the shower. She? Who is Logan talking about? Who the heck could be here? Its nearly eleven! Overtaken by curiosity, i press my ear up against the bathroom door. I want to know what and who Logan is talking about. The thing is, i can't really here. Their talking kind of low on the other side.**

" **man, does it look like it? Go get chase, will you?" i hear Michael order in a hushed tone. Wait, go get chase? Thats me! Why does Michael want me? And who in the heck is out there with them? As i here the soft sounds of sniffling, i quickly dry off and dress. Well, whoever it is they sound upset. That much is evident.**

**Dressed in only a pair of sweats and old t-shirt, i poke my head out of the bathroom door," why? Whats up? ...Why is Zoey here? Its almost going on eleven o'clock. Thats way past curfew."**

**wincing as Zoey cries into his shoulder, Michael pats her back lightly," dude, its not important. What is important is that she's here to see you. And that prick Charlie had better not show his face around me." **

" **why? What did he do?" questions Logan as he reenters the conversation. I watch as Michael gives him a 'your a moron' look. This doesn't faze me, Logan usually gets this look a lot. ...You know, from everyone. My attention turns to Zoey instantly, as i realize that she has been crying. And more importantly, that she still is. The question is, why is Zoey crying? **

" **are you really_ that_ dumb man? He lied about sending Zoey that note, thats what he did! Don't you pay attention to anything?" snaps Michael in irritation. Ah, this would explain why Zoey is crying. But wait, how did she find out? You know, aside from me saying that Charlie didn't. There's no way she could know that was the truth unless...oh no, one of these two idiots must have let slip that i left Zoey that note! Thats the only explanation. They were the only ones i told!**

**Looking over at me with red and puffy eyes, Zoey swipes at her cheek," I'm sorry chase."**

**taken by surprise when Zoey walks into my arms, all that i can think to do is hold her," what for Zoe?"**

" **for whatever i did, to make you take off the way you did earlier." mumbles Zoey between hiccups. Make me take off? What is she talking about? Zoey didn't make me take off before...well, not entirely at least. It was Charlie that did, if I'd have stuck around...he would more then likely have a black eye right now. And why is she apologizing? I don't get it, she's the one who has been crying. Why would Zoey apologize to me? It doesn't make any sense to me.**

" **i wasn't angry with you Zoe, just with that jack nut Charlie. He lied to you about that note you received the other day. That wasn't from him, I'm telling you that right now Zoey. It wasn't." i look right into her eyes, as i tell her this. Its something that Zoey really needs to know. Because Charlie didn't leave that letter under her dorm door. _I _did, but there is no need for Zoey to know that now. I couldn't tell Zoe this now, even if i wanted to. Its not important anymore, not right now. Right now, Zoey is upset because of that lying bastard. And thats all that matters.**

**Glancing up at me with curiosity shining in her eyes, with a sniffle to herself Zoey carefully asks," i know that it wasn't him chase, he admitted it wasn't after you left. What i want to know, is how you knew?"**

**brushing a strand of hair from Zoey's face, i consider just telling her the truth once and for all. But something just won't let me, so instead i decide against it," i just know. How i know doesn't really matter Zoe. Just, trust me."**

" **oh, for the love of god. Would you just tell her already chase! You were going to anyway, so why not now? Get it over with already!" snaps Logan, after having heard enough. Crap, i forgot Logan and Michael were here. I hate Logan! When is he going to learn to just keep his damn mouth shut! If i wanted advice from him, I'd ask for it. But i don't, and now Zoey is staring at me expectantly. And so are they! Man, its at times like this i really hate ever having roommates.**

" **no! There's no point. It won't change anything. So, why don't you do me a favor and give it a rest. And stay out of this!" i yell out with frustration at Logan now. None of this is any of his business, so he really needs to bud out right now. And i need to think of a quick escape. Zoey's eyes are cutting into me like a knife right now, and its slowly killing me. Its bad enough that i haven't been completely honest with her. Which, by the way makes me no better then Charlie right now. But Logan just had to go and throw me completely into the blender now? As if knowing that I've been keeping this secret from Zoey wasn't enough? Does he really think that he's helping me out? If so, how demented can one guy be? No matter with way i look at things, I'm screwed. Logan's brilliant exclamation has managed to back me right into a corner. I'm so going to kill him for opening his big mouth, just wait and see. ...**


	9. Zoey's gone KABLOOY

_**Description: this is my first Zoey/NC new character story, so bare with me. It may seem like it won't end up Zoey/chase at times. But if you want to know if it will, you'll have to R&R to find out. I don't expect much, just three reviews per chapter is what i would love from you guys. Other then that, enjoy this story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but if i did there would be more conflict and love triangles.**_

_**Authors note: is my third Zoey 101 story, if you haven't read the others you should check them out )**_

**_Additional Note_**

_**Hey you guys, sorry that I haven't updated in the last...well nearly two weeks. I was stressing over finding a job and that fun stuff. Needless to say, I had a wicked case of writers block when it came to writing in general. I'm not even completely sure how that poem I penned out and put up, came to me. To be perfectly honest. But I'm slowly recovering from my writers block, so I thought I'd make this attempt of an update. Let me know what you really think of it, because I may still be a little off my game. So feedback would verymuch be appreciated. LoL, but babbling aside. Here is chapter nine. Enjoy! )**_

_**(continuation from last chapter)**_

**Chapter #9**

_**(Zoey's pov)**_

**Standing back from Chase now with curiosity. I sniffle to myself as I do so. And as I look over at him silently for a minute, I carefully ask," Chase?"**

**As he slowly starts to buckle under the intensity of my stare. Chase gulps to himself. Stumbling backwards now, he manages a shaky breath. As he then covers," Its nothing. ok, Zoe?"**

" **Fine." I reply in a calm voice. With a sigh, I turn to walk away from Chase. But I stop, when I feel his hand touch my shoulder. Whirling around, I give him the coldest of looks. And why shouldn't I? Chase is lying to my face. He knows who it was that left me that letter. That much, I know. But he refuses to tell me how. And, thats why I'm starting to become angry with him currently. Chase was the last person, that I thought would ever lie to me. Seems that I must have been wrong, though. Apparently.**

" **Well, where are you going?" He asks quickly. I frown when he steps in front of me. Where does it look like I'm going! I scream at him. ...Well inside my head, I do at least. But I think that he gets the point. I'm pretty sure my icy glare has spelled it out clearly. Chase is a lot of things, but he's not dense. But then again, I have been wrong about him before. So, maybe he is.**

**Raising a defiant eyebrow at Chase, I place my hands on my hips. And as calmly as I possibly can, I reply," I am not speaking to you. Not until you stop lying to me. You're supposed to be my best friend, Chase. But, right now? ...You're not really acting like it."**

**Taking my hand in his for once. Chase once again halts my attempt at leaving," I left you that note, Zoey. It was me. Not Charlie. I wrote it, and I placed it under your door. Not him."**

" **As a joke?" I question, after I've let Chase's words sink in. And, I have to say...I was not expecting this. So, Chase left me this note? The same note that I have in my pocket? He left a secret admirer's note for me? Why would he do that? And why would he lie about it? It couldn't really be because he likes me, could it? No. If that were the reason, I would have known it. There has to be something else. Something that he's still not telling me.**

" **do you see me laughing?" Points out Chase, rather bluntly too. Its right about now, that I start to grow pale. Oh my god, he...he didn't send it as a joke? Or to cheer my up? This can only mean one thing. Chase. My _best friend_, likes me . Out of all the girls in PCA. Since when? Since just recently? If so, for how long? And why didn't he just come and tell me, in the first place? Why would he instead, lie about it? And to my face no less!**

**Starting to feel more then a little light headed. I take a shaken-up seat once more. And with a thousand thoughts running through my mind, I attempt to compose myself. As much as I possibly can, at least. Trying to once more clear my thoughts, I let out a much needed sigh," ooh, Chase. ...Wow, I think that I need to sit down." ...**

_**(Switch to Michael's pov)**_

**Studying Zoey, with a now concerned look on my face. I seat myself beside her, as I cautiously point out," um, Zoe. You _are_ sitting down. Are you ok? Because, you don't look so good right now."**

" **You wouldn't either. Especially, if you just had a bomb shell of a confession dropped on you! One, that you had _no_ clue about. None, whatsoever. Until just _now_!" Snaps Zoey, and rather defensively I might add. I jump back in surprise at this. I've never seen Zoey like this before. And I have to admit, I never thought that I ever would. Perhaps, I should scoot away from her. Just a little bit. After all. The last thing I need, is to be in her 'swing zone'. Especially if she goes off the hinges. I don't know what Zoey is like when she is angry. But, that doesn't mean that I want to find out either.**

" **Well, yeah. This may be so. But its only Chase. Do you know what it took for him tell you? It was not easy for him, Zoey. Trust me on this. It wasn't." I offer, as I try to sooth her nerves. And, I'm not sure. But I think that maybe that worked. Not a lot, but a little bit. Or, I hope that it has at least. Its hard to tell as of right now.**

**Blushing at my admission now. Chase lowers his head, flush with embarrassment. As he kicks at the ground, he sheepishly adds," I would have...eventually. But whenever I was about to, something would always happen. Every time I would be about to tell you, I'd be interrupted. Or, something would come up. And you would have to take off. Or, someone would show up. And ruin it. Like _Charlie_. So, I finally decided that instead of telling you. I would just write down how I felt. Let you know that way. But I was nervous, and knew that I would probably chicken out. Thats why instead of signing the bottom of that note. I sided with putting 'Yours truly', instead. That is how i knew Charlie was lying."**

**Whacking Chase on the back of his head. Logan and I both watch, as Zoey shoves him in a violent manner. Taking a threatening step forward, she yells," what is wrong with you!?! How could you keep that big of a secret from me? Especially something like that? And, when I tell you everything no less? We were supposed to be the kind of friends that let each other know everything. Even things like this! But, I guess we're not. I guess that I made the wrong assumption!"**

" **Whoa, Zoey. Would you calm down already? Just relax, and cut the guy some slack. Will you?" Pipes in Logan as he defends Chase. Wow, I never thought that I would live to see this day. Logan is actually helping out a friend? This has to be a first. And here I thought that he was enjoying this whole fiasco. Seems like I was wrong. Ooh, but it looks like maybe he should have kept his mouth shut. Because that look that Zoey is giving him right now? It is definitely a deadly one. Huh, here is a another first then. For once, I'm certainly glad not to be in someone else's shoes. Least of all Logan's right now. I have a feeling Zoey is about to chew him out.**

" **Logan, do not start with me! And if you're smart, you would heed my warning. Because, right now? I am NOT in the mood. So, if you think I'm kidding. Then, go ahead. Try and test my patience!" Shouts Zoey in a fit of rage. And I was right. Damn! Zoey is on fire right now. She looks as though she might kill someone. And, believe me. I am not just saying that. If you saw her face right now? You would think she were about to rip someone's head off. Lets just hope its not mine, I've come to enjoy having my head intact with the rest of me. I can't afford to loose it right now. ...**

_**Ok, well that was the 9th chapter. And the 10th chapter, will be another continuation as well. Once again, i apologize for the wait. But as i said, I've had a lot on my mind. Still kind of do, but I'm slowly recovering from my writers block. With hope it was only temporary. Thanks for the continued support. I hope no one has lost interest. And i look forward to your feedback, really. So, let me know what you think. **_**P**


	10. End of A friendship?

_**Ok, well that was the 9th chapter. And the 10th chapter, will be another continuation as well. Once again, i apologize for the wait. But as i said, I've had a lot on my mind. Still kind of do, but I'm slowly recovering from my writers block. With hope it was only temporary. Thanks for the continued support. I hope no one has lost interest. And i look forward to your feedback, really. So, let me know what you think. **_**P**

**_Description: this is my first Zoey/NC new character story, so bare with me. It may seem like it won't end up Zoey/chase at times. But if you want to know if it will, you'll have to R&R to find out. I don't expect much, just three reviews per chapter is what i would love from you guys. Other then that, enjoy this story._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but if i did there would be more conflict and love triangles.**_

_**Authors note: is my third Zoey 101 story, if you haven't read the others you should check them out )...ok so i know that i haven't updated in forever but thats because i was working on writing another story and i have so I'm going to finish this one and then post up my new one. Enjoy and please R&R, flames and suggestions are welcome but please be kind.**_

_**Chapter #10**_

**(Chase's pov)**

" **owe...owe...OWE!! ok, Zoe. Would you mind not hitting me? ...its starting to hurt...a lot!", i complain as i cower from her slapping hands. She may only be slapping my chest, but she can slap really hard. And i bruise really easy too. I look over at Logan and Michael for help, but with a groan and sigh; i know I'm not going to receive any.**

" **its supposed to you jerk! Here's a tip for you Chase, you don't tell your best friend that you have feelings for them and expect not to get hit! It ruins the friendship you big...stupid jerk!", snaps Zoey in frustration as she pounds my chest with her tiny angry fists. Staring down at her, i flinch with each hit. But i don't stop her. Maybe i deserve this. Zoey's right, i AM a jerk.**

**Taking hold of Zoey's shoulders as she continues her fit of rage, i take a small step towards her. Bringing her into my arms, i still her movements. This causes her to glare up at me," it won't ruin anything Zoe."**

**Shrugging lose from my grasp, i watch as Zoey takes a shaky step back. Closing my eyes, i braise myself for the next round of slaps that are bound to come. I sigh in relief when they never do," but it could Chase, it could. And you know it."**

" **well, yeah. But it won't. I promise Zoe. And besides, sometimes change can be good.", i offer in attempts of getting any kind of a reaction from her. Instead all i receive is the cold shoulder. Zoey's turned her back to me. I'm not sure, but i think i saw a few tears roll down her cheeks as she did so. Glancing over at Logan and Michael's concerned faces confirms my suspicions.**

" **you don't get it, do you Chase? We can't be friends anymore, not now. Not after what you just told me.", confides Zoey as she refuses to face me. We can't be friends? Thats it? Thats how she's going to resolve this? I wince as a sharp pang shoots through my chest. My heart breaks in two at the coldness of her words.**

**Stepping in front of Zoey, i quickly halt her retreat. Lifting my hand to touch her cheek, i swiftly swipe her tears away. I sigh sadly, as more start to fall," come on Zoey, you don't mean that. Your just angry, come on. You can beat me up all you want, i won't stop you."**

**Brushing past me once more, she composes herself once again. Well, as best as she can. Turning toward me one last time, she quietly confesses," no, i mean it Chase. I can't be your friend anymore. ...I'm sorry." ...**

**(Chase's thoughts)**

**Zoey's not my friend anymore. Two years of friendship down the drain, just like that. All because i finally had the guts to tell her how i felt. Why? Why did i have to do a stupid thing like that? I should have just let Charlie take the wrap. She was convinced that he sent her that note anyway. But no. I had to open my mouth, i had to tell her it was me. ...how much of an idiot can i be? I just lost my best friend! And to top it off, i have a dozen bruises on my chest from where Zoey slapped and hit me. I have nothing left to smile about...god i hate that Charlie! ... (end Chase's thoughts)**

**(following morning; Logan's pov)**

" **last night did not go well, at all.", points out Michael as Chase emerges from the bathroom in only his boxers. I try not to laugh at this. He's receiving a death glare from Chase right now. When will Michael learn to shut his mouth? He's right though, Zoey took the news pretty bad.**

" **gee, thanks for the reminder. Like i hadn't noticed?", growls Chase as he climbs back into his bed. Closing his eyes tightly, i watch as he wills himself not to think about Zoey's parting words. You know, i feel bad for him. Zoey went off on the poor guy, and ended their friendship even.**

**Patting Chase on his back in sympathy, Michael looks over at me for help in cheering him up. At a loss of what to say, he hesitantly asks," you going to be ok man?"**

**Yanking the blankets over his head, Michael and i both look at each other and sigh. Tossing a pillow at him, i quickly duck as he lunges it back. Curling up in his spot, Chase groans in frustration," what do you think? Zoey broke our friendship. She'll never talk to me again now. And its my fault."**

" **look, maybe...maybe you should give her time to cool off. Then try to talk with her.", i suggest after trying to find a way to affectively comfort him. That sounds like a reasonable thing to do. Zoe just needs sometime to think. Thats all, she'll come around.**

" **what are you dense? Logan, what part of our friendship is over didn't you understand? Zoey doesn't want to see me! And she's made that more then clear. Where the hell were you last night man?", snaps Chase in anger as he turns to throw an irritated glare my way. Maybe, but we both know she didn't mean it. Zoey and Chase are best friends.**

**(Zoey's pov)**

**Answering the door when i knock on it, Michael smirks when he sees its me. Hurriedly letting me inside, he ushers me toward Chase's bed side," you were saying?"**

**Giving Michael a small swat as he shoves me to sit on Chase's bed, i shove my hands into my pockets. Not completely sure why i came here, i avoid looking over at Logan and Michael," hey, is Chase here?"**

" **Zoey?", i hear a muffled voice call somewhere from behind me. Startled slightly, i turn around to a lump of covers. Pulling the blankets back, i chuckle as i find Chase under them.**

" **hi Chase. I, uh...i came to apologize. Lola and Nicole seem to think i overreacted. And i think maybe their right.", i admit as i turn my gaze away from his once more. Looking down at him, i bite at my bottom lip unsure of myself.**

**Sitting upright in bed, Chase pats the spot beside him. Scooting over near him, i let him pull me against him. Relaxing finally, i lean into his arms," no, you didn't Zoe. I deserved to be yelled at and hit...just not that hard."**

**Nudging my face into the crook of Chase's neck, i cry silently to myself. Feeling his arms tighten around me, i hug him close in return. Touching his bare chest, i turn to look up at him sadly," its just...that our friendship meant a lot to me. And it still does."**

" **its important to me also Zoey.", assures Chase as he rocks me in his arms. Staring up at him, i bury my face into his chest. With a heart broken smile he, kisses my forehead.**

" **then you understand why we shouldn't take that next step then Chase.", i ask in a hopeful tone. My hope fades when he turns away from me. Glancing over at Michael and Logan with a defeated sigh, i turn Chase towards me once more.**

**Refusing to look at me as the hurt of my words hit him, Chase moves as far away from me as he can. Choosing to stand and look out the window instead," actually, no. i don't know why we shouldn't Zoe. Especially when i really want to."**

**Turning to facing Logan and Michael once again, i run a tired hand through my hair. Nodding my head toward the door, i let out a ragged sigh. Raising an eye brow when they don't leave, i then inquire," do you guys mind? I kind of need to talk to Chase right now. ...alone."**

" **right, yeah. Sure thing Zoe. Not a problem. Logan and i were just about to leave anyway. We have a thing, you know...at this place. Its uh, very important that we're not late.", mutters Michael in a lame attempt of lying. I can tell he's not telling the truth. He avoided my eyes the entire time. But i just want the both of them gone.**

" **what thing at what place? Man, what are you even talking about? We don't have any plans for today. You even said so yourself.", points of Logan with irritation. I watch as Michael yanks him from the dorm by his arm. I knew he was lying! But I'm glad, i really need to talk with Chase. And i can't if their here.**

**Grabbing hold of Logan's ear when he tries to enter the dorm once more, Michael drags him towards the door once more. Chuckling with amusement as the door slams shut, i can hear Michael yelling at Logan in the hallway," man, would you knock it off and give Zoey and Chase some privacy already!" ...**

**_ok and that was chapter 10. i know that its been like two million years since i last updated. And I'm very sorry for that. But i had to write another story to put up once i end this one. And i have. So I'm happy to say that this story has one more chapter after this. As always R&R, and thanks for reading._**


End file.
